A call to arms
by Cupcake633
Summary: A real world AU Where Weiss is struggling with family reputation, Blake doesn't want to fight any more, Yang is falling in love and Ruby is feeling like a coward. Being in the army isn't easy, and they all gravitate toward one another and seek comfort in each others company and similar situations. SPOILER ALERT! (Ladybug and freezeburn)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, fellow fanfiction people! This is a new story from me! Whoopee! I am planning on uploading these chapters on weekends because... well... school takes up basically all my time on weekdays and... well... you guys get it. Anyway, so, let me explain what on earth this story is about.**

 **So... this is an alternate universe (is the shortened version of that AU? I'm not sure...) about the army! Yay? Anyway, Weiss is the Major's daughter, expected to have an arranged marriage and focus all her energy on expanding the company and making constructive choices to make everything nice! (Unfortunately that probably won't happen but bear with... I** _ **might**_ **have things planned.)**

 **Yang and Blake are fighters, also, I am not confirming yet what pairings I am using in this, I definitely know, but, before you sigh and go off thinking this is a bumblebee story, just wait and find out. You may be surprised.**

 **What I will confirm is that I am using pairings that I really like but haven't used in any other stories that I have written. Right. The rest of the characters I'll leave you to find out. And some will be found in the next few chapters anyway so... Get reading!**

 **A call to arms introduction**

 **Chapter one**

 **Weiss POV.**

People who claim that being in the army is easy are foolish. We fight, protect, and put our lives on the line for countries. People who are _in_ the army know better. Many say that those of us in the army are just asking for trouble, wanting danger however they are not aware of major factors that get people down here in the mud and violence of the trenches. The major factor for me was that I was forced into it. No choice. No way out. My father, a major: major Schnee to be precise, had told me and my sister Winter quite firmly that we were not to choose any career path other than what he had found success in.

To me it seemed entirely cruel to force your children into a war zone where they could easily be killed, or shot, or worse- tortured, yet my father wouldn't care anyway. He was that type. Straight face, army trained, and not willing for any mistakes. One wrong step, one wrong move and you were out. Sent to a different camp to fight on the front lines. Being the daughter of a major I would also ruin my father's legacy and reputation if I refused to fight.

So, not only was I forced and threatened by my father, it was also the pushiness of other high profile army men and women who pushed me into the harsh weather and cold nights of the trenches. It was also here where many friendships formed into new things and many enemies formed into much darker and deeper problems.

 **Ruby POV.**

Darkness circled around me in my damp workshop and I leaned backwards in my leather chair admiring, for the first chance I'd had today, my exceptional work. The weapons I created down here were much unappreciated by the generals I worked for, but I tell you, having one of these well made guns, snipers, rifles and shot guns gives you a whole new world of confidence and freedom. To think that tomorrow many people would save countries and those in desperation with my creations couldn't keep a smile of my face.

The best part was that my sister, fighting on the front lines, would come in tomorrow with the other hard working soldiers and pick up one of these shiny and new weapons to use them and care for them.

Some people took their weapons back with personal requests for adaptions and I did it gladly, knowing that my place in this army base was just as important as any other. Others would come back for weekly cleans or just general fixes. All of these comments were taken on board and each day the weapons were improving.

Silhouettes appeared in the doorway just as I got up to pack away for the night and I saluted immediately as Major Schnee and his daughter entered.

"Soldier." He greeted.

"Yes sir!"

"I need a favour from you."

"No problem sir!"

"I need seventy five canons made for the towers we are building on the perimeters of our quadrant. Is that ok soldier?"

"Yes sir, when is my dead line?"

"Three days soldier, if you need any extra time I will enforce our three strike policy and subtract one of your strikes."

"I understand sir! I will be sure to get to work right away!"

"Very good sir!"

As they left my eyes caught the gaze of his daughter but she looked away immediately. I always wondered what she was thinking because from her cold stare and poker face it was almost impossible to read.

 **Yang POV**

Russia was unpredictable in climate and weather. Most of the time it was snowy but this year, this season it was rainy as hell and that made it bad weather to be running and shooting in the trenches. My combat gear was muddy above the camo pattern and layers of dried up crudge cracked and crumbled as I walked only walked, only to be soaked again by more turrents of rain.

I shook off the negativity and headed down to my sisters workshop. When I reached the fourth misty and musty corridor and finally saw the dim light shining out from the room she tinkered away in I was feeling even more exhausted. Tinny sounds of metal were the only sound at this time of night, not even the guns were firing. My shift was over for six hours and I breathed a sigh of relief to be able to see my sister again.

Finally I was at the doorway.

"Hi sis!"

"Hey Yang!" She said cheerily, barely even looking up from her work.

I pulled out a chair and flopped down on it lazily.

"So little rubes, whatcha making this time eh?"

"Seventy five canons! Y'know... for the new towers being built. The major wants all these canons to be ready in three days so as soon as the towers are up we will have some protection inside of them, helping both the war and our protection of the base and all the soldiers!"

"You sound pretty excited." Said a voice from the doorway. I turned and Ruby looked up.

"I am! I can't wait!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Do you not think of the people who will die because of the canons? And because of the bullets you make?"

"Yeah, but we're fighting to protect our cause and if you are here... well, what can you do?" I said to the dark haired girl.

"I love inventing things, so I love my job. I prefer not to think too hard about the killing because I have enough to worry about." Ruby said sincerely.

"That's a good way to think about it." The girl smiled, seemingly impressed by Ruby's honesty.

I ruffled Ruby's hair affectionately and she moved away, mocking discomfort.

"I didn't catch your name?" The girl asked while handing over a particularly rusty and tattered gun.

"My name's Ruby! Yours?"

"Blake." She smiled. "Can you fix this?"

Ruby paused, I could practically see the cogs spinning within her head. Process of elimination systematically crossing off how she could fit this new gun into her busy schedule.

"Okaayy... here's a compromise, for the time being at least... I will give you a spare gun of the same type for a few days while I deal with..." she motioned around her. "Seventy five canons, if you like the new gun tell me. If not, come back in three days and I should have fixed this one up by then!"

"Sure! Sounds great." Blake said cheerily. "Alright. I'm off to bed, see you guys in a few days."

Ruby stared after the new girl, almost in awe.

I grinned. "What's so interesting? Her butt?"

She punched me in the arm. "Stop Yang!"

"Sorry!" I mumbled. "You coming to the party tonight?"

Silence for a few moments. "Well, I have only made twenty of these so far, if I do twenty more in an hour and a half I'll be on schedule and come a bit later."

"Alrighty! See ya in a bit then."

"Kk!"

And with that I walked off beaming knowing that my sister was an admirer of a certain someone.

 **Blake POV.**

 _Day 23_

 _Today I met a girl..._

 _Sun had told me in the early hours this morning about a workshop on the left side of camp because he saw me struggling with my tattered old shot gun and I was glad. The girl Ruby, intelligent, I mist say, was very helpful and kind. Much unlike Major Schnee who despised people like me. Apparently it was not an uncommon fact that anyone who fought in the war for an emotional attachment or whatever was considered weak and too emotionally driven._

 _Well, stuff him. It's none of his business why I joined the army and it shouldn't matter. I am another pawn for him to order around, another pawn labelled with a mere number and no identity so that when that pawn becomes defunked no one will have any connection to it's demise._

 _My hatred for him was unfaltering and I didn't hesitate to say so. I came here to fight the enemy, not the people on the side of the war that I am on._

 _Anyway, it's lights out and my candle is almost melted out so I better stop writing. I don't want to get into any deeper shit than I'm already in._

 _Jesus, if this is only day twenty three then what will the future bring?_

 **So how was that? Quick notice: I have a blog! A BLOG! Yay! So, if you'd like to find me over on tumblr then cool! PM me, find me on kik or just look up Cupcake633. The blog name is RWBY fan stuffs- I know sooo creative (#the sarcasm is real). It's an art blog, I have only just started... so, don't judge me, also if you want some credit and notice over on this site then PM me over there and cool ;) I think that's about it. For now, goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You can't make me**

 **Chapter two**

 **Blake POV.**

I lay in the dark, searching for a familiar face but not seeing anyone. My eyes rested on the view of the moon from my bunk bed but the distraction didn't last long. The hay matress that I had made as a makeshift option was itching me everywhere. I rolled onto my side and rummaged in my head for something, anything, that could take me away from the discomfort of my new sector. I had been transferred here as a promotion I suppose.

My thoughts moved onto the girl I'd met today to my sheer surprise and I mulled over why she had had such a huge impact on me.

 _I suppose it was her kindness that shocked me, I was having a bad day as well so I assume that was the problem. Her sister seemed nice as well, very confident and brave. Did I hear them talking about a party? Maybe I should check it out..._

So I checked it out. Slipping out of my bunk and onto the dirt beneath. I shrugged on my combat gear, assuming you had to wear uniform to this place and crept out of the dorm silently. As soon as I was out I inhaled deeply, the air at this time of night was cold, almost freezing, but it woke my senses up and made me feel alive.

The sound of the party became clear to me by the time I had reached the north side of camp. I pushed open the green netted curtain and almost fell over from the bustle of people. Immediately I saw her. Red hair and makeup done like a work of art. She was wearing her uniform and looked smart as I had seen her before.

Her movements were graceful and mesmerizing. She caught sight of me and waved me over. I was startled yet pleasantly surprised. I pushed my way through the crowd toward her and her sister.

"Hi Blake!" Ruby yelled over the roar of the music.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"My sister's drunk! Like, really drunk! Ignore her if she says any shit!"

"All noted!" I laughed.

Yang stumbled over. "Heyyyy blakeyyy! Myy sisters toootally in love with youuu..."

Ruby flushed bright red. "And there we have it, the first piece of shit." Ruby finally said.

I giggled slightly.

"You wanna get a drink or anything?"

"I'm going out to fight in... four hours, so I have to be clean of any alcohol really."

"But my sisters on the same shift as you." Ruby said cocking her head to one side.

"She shouldn't be drinking any more then."

Ruby looked at me then to her sister and sprinted over. She hauled her sisters body out of the party. We sat her down on a bench beside my sector.

"What do you think you're doing Yang!" Ruby yelled.

"Wha-what?"

"YOU ONLY HAVE TWO STRIKES LEFT! IF YOUR NOT CLEAN OF ALCHAHOL OR DRUGS WITHIN FOUR HOURS YOU'LL ONLY HAVE ONE! CAN'T YOU AVOID ALCOHOL FOR ONE DAY? IF NOT FOR ME THEN FOR THOSE AROUND YOU?"

"I don't understaannddd..." yang slurred.

"You have a shift in four hours. When they check you they will find alcohol in your blood and that will mean you'll loose a strike. Major Schnee isn't kind. Neither is his daughter."

"Actually, I've met his daughter. She seems lonely."

"Maybe." I replied, sensing that Ruby didn't want me to say any more unkind words about anyone.

 **Weiss POV.**

"You are to marry him Weiss." Fathers voice scolded.

"You can't make me." I screamed at him, thrashing against the binds he had put me in to stop me from hitting something.

"He will keep you safe and stop you from hurting yourself. I am trying to stop you from hurting yourself. I have to tie you up to stop you from hurting me Weiss! So, you will marry him."

"What if I'm not straight?" I challenged, my muscles tense waiting for the punch.

"Pardon?"

"What if I'm not straight."

"Well, there's no problem, because you are."

I fought the urge to bite back and set him straight but I had no energy left. I just howled and pleaded to be let go. Eventually he gave in but there was a look of intense worry on his face.

"You are to return to your sector."

"Yes sir."

And I sprinted as fast as I could. Tears came easily. Marry a man? A man who couldn't care less about me save the money I had possession over. I wanted to fight more than ever. I didn't want to be admired every waking moment by men who couldn't handle seeing a girl in the army. Fuck them. Fuck father. Fuck everything.

Tomorrow I would do it. Escape while checking if the soldiers were clean or not. I would show father that I was perfectly capable of fighting. I would teach them that I am not a porcelain doll, that If I fell over I wouldn't smash, I would get right back up again.

They'd see.

The morning was close by and there was a mere two hour wait until I would make my escape. I walked to my sector and spotted three girls. One seemed drunk out of their head, and the red haired girl was screaming at her.

I walked over slowly.

"Hello, can I help?" I said softly.

They all stood up, even the drunk one, and saluted.

"How can _we_ help ma'am!" The small red head asked.

"There is _something_." I smirked. "And I have another way I can help you."

"Hurry up and tell us." The dark haired girl sighed.

"This girl seems drunk. If I let her go onto the battle field without handing her into the major would you help me escape?"

"You are on checks tomorrow?" The dark haired girl asked, incredulous.

"Yes I am soldier." I said formally. "Now, do you promise to also substain your half of the deal?"

"Yes." The blonde girl looked into my eyes and for split second I looked into hers. Her eyes twinkled with the light of the moon and the cold breeze waved her hair around her shoulders. She resembled the figure and beauty of a godess and her smile was that of an innocent and friendly child.

I broke the beautiful moments off with a shake of my head.

Composing myself with a deep breath I bid my goodbyes and left.

 _Who even was the man that father wanted me to marry? Would I ever find out? Would I know on the wedding? Engagement? Would I have to be publicized to the whole world as they always had done for as long as I remember?_

I shivered at the thoughts that swirled in my head.

 _That girl... she made me forget... if only for a few seconds. I... No, stop it Weiss. The company comes first._

When I returned home I bumped right into Winter.

"Hello Weiss." She said.

"Hi Winter." I tried to push past her but she pulled me back. "I hear that you made it almost as if you were a lesbian toward father when he represented the opportunity of marriage?"

"Yes I did Winter. What of it?"

"Did you know that the honourable way of partnerships has been arranged marraige from the beginning of time. You shall do as you are asked Weiss or, as I'm sure you're aware, there will be severe consequences." I rubbed my wrists, remembering the painful memory of what had happened last time, it had been eight months ago but felt fresh and raw even now.

"Yes Winter I understand."

"I hope so. Now, we have a meeting tomorrow evening with business partners in Germany so I expect you to spend your free hour before bed, researching them and packing. Understood?"

"Business partners?"

"Ahh... you obviously haven't done your homework. We are investing in land over seas in America and expanding our business. When this war ends we will have no other skill if we do not make plans now. So, we are going to create a branch of our company dedicated to mining- the american section. And, in germany, we are going to try and negotiate your wedding with Calvin Scotchma. He has a successful career in a science company and if we can use his research for our mining we have a good and secure alliance and business in the seasons where war is not raging and peace is across the lands."

I suddenly felt dizziness wash over me as the information provided searched for a place to settle in my head. Calvin Scotchma? So my doom now had a name... I stumbled back ward, away from my sister. I needed to get somewhere else. My hand brushed over a silver door knob and I grasped it with all my might, wrenching it downward.

"Weiss? Are you OK?" I sprinted out of the room my head exploding with things that I desperately wanted to say but was unable to.

"WEISS?" She screamed from the doorway. But I was long gone. My soul had been extinguished and any hope of freedom or love had diminished centuries before.

Every single person in this family had been doomed from the start. I was no exception.

 **Ruby POV.**

My mobile rang for the fourth time tonight and I silenced it once again. I was exhausted and was unable to even face talking to my Dad right now. A simple task that I would've loved doing now seemed impossible and as he rung again, I, with great effort, reached out a tired arm and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I sighed groggily.

"Hey Rubes. Sorry it's so late..."

"You Ok?" I asked.

"That's what I called to check up on Ruby. When is Yang starting her shift?"

"In... two hours!" I yawned.

"Cool. How are you?"

"Exhausted. I made fifty five canons a few hours ago... I still need to make more..."

"Should I talk to you and Yang later?"

"Yeah ok Tai, our shifts both end at four today so you can call around... four thirtyish... love you loads Dad."

"I love you too Ruby. I can't wait until Christmas."

I brightened a little. "Me neither dad... now, get some sleep already! I have a loooong day tomorrow!"

"Ok moods..."

"Huh?"

"Get it? Sounds like rubes? But your tired so you're moody? So moods? No? You know what... it's not funny when you have to explain it."

"That's why it's never funny..." I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Gt it? You always have to explain it? You said it wasn't funny when it had to be explained? So I said, that's why its never funny? Ugh... tired! Need sleep!"

"Ok rubes." Dad's voice chuckled.

"Night night dad."

"Talk later yeah?"

"We've just discussed this you numpty!"

"Alright bye!"

I hung up. How many times did he have to say goodbye? I smiled. Dad and his hour long fare wells. I remembered fondly visiting families and stating we were going to leave and then chatting for another two hours. It then spent another hour to say farewell and by then Yang and I would be practically sleep walking from exhaustion.

Sleep came quickly after that and the bright morning sun blinded as I awoke.

 **Yang POV.**

I hoped to hell and back that the major's daughter was gonna keep her side of the deal. If she didn't then Blake and I had a chance of losing our jobs and being transferred to america.

We lined up and my heart roared within my chest. I had to find the right queue. Where was she? I finally saw her. White hair, clean uniform. She was beautiful really, but her cold eyes extracted every ounce of emotion from her. I wondered what had happened to make her seem so haunted, so... lonely.

I shook off the thought and focused my attention on the war zone and what I would do first. The thing was, I never knew what to do first when I stepped out of the safety of the camp and into the wasteland that war raged on. It was impossible to plan because it was impossible to know what was going to happen.

I searched the crowd for Ren. He had a hard task today and I needed to wish him luck just in case I never saw him again. We had become close since Operation Codex and I didn't want him to leave without a farewell.

It was my turn to get checked and I stared intently at Weiss. She had on a poker face, as usual, but this time I could see right through it. She had a faint trace of a smile. I winked at her and Blake ran forward pretending to be a checker. I pushed Weiss through the gate and Blake checked me haphandedly before pushing us both through as well.

"We're not quite done yet." I whispered to Weiss who was jogging toward the lines. Almost immediately after the soldiers were out there was sounds of war. Ren bumped into me and I grabbed his and Weiss' shoulders as I dove beside a rusting tractor. This used to be farmland. Bullets ricocheted off the metal. I hugged Ren tight.

"Bye dude, good luck." He put a fist to his heart and bowed his head.

"I've never liked goodbyes. See you all later." He bowed once more and flicked out his knives. "I'm ready to spy." He smirked and sprinted off.

"He was a spy?" Weiss asked me. Her eyes widening.

"Eyyep! Now c'mon ammeture. Let's get you a gun."

We crept out of our shelter and I grabbed a fallen soldier.

I shook his shoulders and he hung limp.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck." Glassy eyed he stared to the sky. I shook myself back into reality and shoved the rifle that had once been his into Weiss' arms.

"Give it your best shot. After about fifteen minutes I'll meet you back here and hopefully you'll be safe. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Weiss gulped.

I ruffled her hair. "It better be!" I yelled and stormed out into the battle.

 **Blake POV**

One ragged breath after another I limped on. A bullet in the leg should've incapacitated me. I should've bleed out. Something.

The gun was heavy in my hands and my breathing became shallower with each second coming out as mini white clouds. I was aware of dead bodies and tried to keep my stomach settled. There was no way i was going to throw up now, showing weakness would be deadly and I wasn't quite ready for death. The 999 sounded again and again, obliterating more villages and towns. I had to save them. I had to.

The air seemed to freeze around me and I broke out into a cold sweat. I surveyed my surroundings. Rubble and bullet shells carpeted the floors and I caught a glimpse of soldiers from the opposing side. If I didn't move now I would find myself in the middle of an ambush. I crawled into a run down building, a hollow shell in which people found pleasure to explode again and again. Climbing what was left of the stairs I soon found myself at the top of the building with a clear sight of the ambush team. They always worked in groups of threes or fours and this time I could recognise a few faces.

And Adam was one of them. I stopped in my tracks and felt my throat tighten. I tightened my grip on my weapon and knew that sooner or later they'd find me. If I was lucky I'd be kept alive. If not. They'd kill on sight.

 _Fuck. What the hell were you thinking? Did you think refuge could be sought, if only for ten minutes, in the middle of an ambush area? Stupid, stupid. STUPID!_

I shifted my weight from one leg to another.

"Is there anyone here?" Adam's voice asked. He was clearly irritated.

"Well... our footage said there was, but my eyes say otherwise." A green haired girl sighed.

"We should keep looking... wouldn't want to upset Cinder."

"Shut up Mercury! We can't risk anyone hearing her name! We are the white fang! All names are confidential!"

"And yet you shout my name all over the neighbourhood?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed.

I siezed the oppurtunity and started spraying bullets all over the place. One hit the green haired girl's shoulder and another hit Mercury's leg. Adam looked up and his gaze caught my eye. He threw the two bodies over his shoulder and sprinted away without another glance back. I dropped onto the concrete below and sighed in relief.

I only wished for peace yet I was fighting the war.

 _What is wrong with you?_

My brain taunted. I ran my hands through my hair and shook my head.

I don't know... I just don't know any more...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to yet another chapter! So, how is it so far fellow fanfictioners? I hope you like it, don't be afraid to leave reviews. On my blog I will soon be posting a picture of the OC- Mia I will be introducing. She is a Yandere! Be ware... Don't worry, this isn't a horror story ;) or is it?... nah, anyway, enjoy!**

 **To hell and back**

 **Chapter three.**

 **Ruby POV.**

As much as I loved my job, being away from all the excitement was sometimes tiring. I didn't wish to kill people... yet I didn't want to sit in this little cave of tech all my life. Often my thoughts would be on Yang, hoping that Yang wasn't injured or hurt. My thoughts would sometimes be on our new friend Blake.

It was dark down here and working consistently was difficult to say the least. Newspapers rarely got bought down here despite the fact that nearly everyone knew me.

I fingered the red paint on the new weapon I'd designed. I opened it up, once more gasping in awe as the scythe blade gleamed. Brand new. Designed for whenever I may get a chance to fight. To fight.

I felt like a coward sitting down here in the safety while others trudged around in the mud and freezing temperatures. I knew my job. I knew my place. But down here not much happened and it was bringing nothing new to my days.

Sighing I returned to the canons. I had five more left and still a day of my dead line left.

All of a sudden I heard rumbles of the 999 nearing and footsteps running down the corridor outside.

"All to the bunkers! Move it move it! We need to get down. Right down! Quick, quick!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I heard frightened voices whisper. I grabbed my new weapon and launched myself down the corridor. I had no time to find out what was going on. I needed to find them. Blake, Weiss and Yang. I needed to know they were Ok.

I first heard someone's voice when I arrived at the top of the corridor.

"YANG?" I roared. "YANG? WEISS? BLAKE? PLEASE, ANY ONE? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Bullets and bombs dropped around. Shrapnel spitting out from all sides and ripping throughout the camp. Obliteration everywhere.

I saw nothing, dust clouded my eyes and I tried to blink away the grit. Stumbling backwards I felt a gush of wind as all the soldiers filed through. I couldn't see Yang. No where. I held my breath and prayed.

 _Dear God. I know o have never really believed in you... ever... but please let my sister and the others be OK? Please. I've already lost mum, don't let me lose them too... please..._

There was nothing I could do. It was out of my hands, I had to get down and soldiers were grabbing me anyway.

"C'mon!" Sun demanded grabbing me and hauling me onto his back. "What are you doing? You can't save any of the stragglers now. I'm sorry."

He pushed through the crowds and into the bunker. Dropping me on a bed he made his way to Neptune where they chatted together.

I put my head in my hands and waited. Don't haunt yourself. This isn't your fault. Nothing is your fault.

 _Careful... if you keep telling yourself that you might actually believe it..._

 **Yang POV.**

I sprinted as hard as I could, lungs bursting for air, desperately screaming Weiss' and Blake's name. Sweat dripped down me and the heat of the bomb was spreading. I had to get down to the bunker. Now... soon... and I saw them. Finally.

Seizing my chance I threw myself at Weiss and Blake, trying to pick them up. Soon I was running again with two heavy bodies hanging off my shoulders.

"Fuck. Fuck." I yelled as the corridor began collapsing.

"JUST DO IT!" Weiss yelled and I obeyed. There was no other option. The bunker was closing and I slid Blake through the stone door.

"You can do it!" Weiss shouted above the noise but I knew better. There was no way we'd survive now. No way.

"No..." I sobbed. "No I can't..."

So I sat her down as close as I could get to the door of the bunker hoping that the war would stop but knowing it wouldn't go away like that.

Weiss looked out, not at anything really.

"At least I don't have to marry Calvin Scotchma." She mumbled.

"Who?"

"Calvin Scotchma. My sister is arranging a marraige for me. I am not even straight. It's so freaking retarded."

"What's he like?"

"That's the thing. I don't even fucking know."

"Damn girl! You're from some messed up family."

"Ha! You can say that again." The ground shuddered and she screamed, grabbing me and shoving her head into my shoulder.

I smiled down at her and put an arm around her. "It's ok, we'll be fine."

And for a moment she almost smiled. Almost believing the words I said.

"Maybe we will." She whispered. "Maybe we will be OK..."

She nestled back into me. "Yeah." I beamed. "Maybe we will..."

 **Blake POV.**

The skid had caused a carpet burn sort of affect on my skin and it ached badly. I rubbed it in a failed attempt to soothe it and calm it down. Why had Yang thrown me first? Why not Weiss?

"Blake?" A small voice croaked.

"Ruby!" I smiled softly.

"Where's Yang?"

"She..." I felt a lump rising in my throat.

"She's dead?" Ruby gasped.

"No! Well... I don't know Ruby. She saved me. Weiss and Yang almost made it here the corridor was crumbling. I don't know what happened but I have a feeling that they're okay."

"I can't lose her... Yang... she.."

"They'll be Ok..." I promised. There was no evidence I could use but somehow it felt reassuring just to say the words.

"... I hope so... I really do..." and she crawled under the duvet.

A general walked up to our bunk.

"Is everyone in soldiers?"

"No..." I said sadly.

"How many are out?"

"Two sir." Ruby said, sitting up.

"Where?"

"Just behind the door I believe sir. I didn't manage to save them, the door was closed by that time."

"I'll open up for a few seconds, could you two pull them through?"

"Yes sir!" Me and Ruby said in unison. The door opened and we saw them. I grabbed Weiss and Ruby grabbed Yang.

They dropped in panting and heaving.

"Oh my God I thought we were going to die..." weiss breathed before she passed out.

"Good job soldiers, now, could one of you get some supplies and try and wake her?" The general asked.

"Yes sir!" I said and ran off to collect medical first aid packs.

Yang and Ruby were shaking her when I got back with water and all sorts.

First, I dabbed a flannel in cold water and placed it onto her forehead. While she slept I bandaged up a gash which cut from the top of the eye to halfway down her face.

"She's lucky she didn't lose an eye!" Ruby exclaimed.

"C'mon Rubes, leave Blake to it, you need sleep."

"I'm not ten years old Yang!" Ruby complained.

"No, but you've had a long day." I said calmly.

"Whatever." She snapped and crawled into bed. Weiss was unconscious for about twenty minutes before she came to and by then everyone but me were asleep or crying from fear or shock. I felt numb all over. There were probably more out there who were torn apart, bit by bit, dying a death where they were aware that there was no one who cared about them. No one left to save them. As soon as Weiss was awake I got her to bed and went to my own bunk as well. Flopping onto the matress I slept longer andand better than I had for weeks.

 **Weiss POV.**

I tossed and turned, desperately trying to make sense of what had happened. What would father say when he found out, he most probably would. I had a deep gash as evidence. Finally settling down I stared at the ceiling and let myself fall into a reverie of an ideal world.

A world where I could avoid all expectations and be freed from my doom. Be freed from a fate that I could not possibly escape from. Torchwick was eager to get his greasy hands all over our new business.

It seemed that wherever I went now I was always met with a brick wall in my face. A wall who wouldn't budge, not even crumble so that I could find a foothold and climb over. Just a wall that was determined to make barriers in every dream.

 _If only there was someone who actually cared for you. Who actually knows you without having to interrogate you..._

 _But, didn't Yang care? She wouldn't have saved you if she didn't! She wouldn't have let you seek shelter in her... yang... no. She doesn't care for you in that way. She's an older sister, of course she's used to helping people. A good friend though. It must take a lot of loyalty to do something so admirable and brave._

I turned over again to see lilac eyes in the darkness.

"Yang?" I asked wearily. "What is it?"

"It's just, I wanted to make sure you were okay. I mean, you've had a long day and all, and your wound? Is it painful?"

I shook of the butterflies in my stomach. "No. I've experienced much worse. Didn't Blake have a bullet in her leg?"

"Yeah, they took her to the emergency clinic thing. You've had worse? From who?"

"From my father and mother. Anyway. I don't want to even think about them." I dismissed her.

She looked a little disheartened. "Oh ok... I'll leave you in peace then."

"Yes please do. I'm tired." I said, it sounded harsher than I'd intended but I was far to tired to care. I heard her feet pad back to her bunk and the faint creak of the matress. Then the dorm was submerged in a deafening silence.

 _Why had I been so rude to the girl who saved your life? How do you always manage to mess up Weiss?_

 _ **Because your a worthless piece of shit.**_ Father's voice taunted.

And I knew he was right. I always knew he was right.

 **Blake POV.**

Apparently I was in severe condition. The doctors claimed that I had lost a significant amount of blood and would've died if I'd been left without medical care for any longer. I was surprised, by the time I had got here I was so delerious from the blood loss that I could barely even feel the pain but then they began telling me I could've died. Well. Screw it.

"Okay, you'll be in here for two maybe three days." The doctor said after pulling the bullet put of my leg.

"Riiight. So you tell me I am in serious condition then say I'll be in hospital for only two to three days?"I snapped, finally having enough of the inconsistent information.

"Look. It's the majors orders."

"And? If I am not able enough to fight, what's the point of me fighting? I fight for a cause to protect people and no one even gives a shit what happens to me!"

"I'm sorry Soldier it's just-"

"No I get it." I snarled. "You are weak. A coward. And all you know is how to be an obedient servant."

"That's enough!" He exclaimed, sheer horror forming on his face.

"What's enough? The truth hurts don't it?" Ny brain was going fuzzy, what was happening to me? What... the room swirled around me and my head was splitting.

"No! You, you're, you're a monster! A WITCH!"

"Huh?" I launched for the mirror and slammed my hand down on the glass, taking a shard.

And the reflection that stared back of me was that of a cat. Two cat ears. My face remained the same.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?" I screeched at the doctor. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I-"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I roared. He grabbed a syringe and stabbed it intointo my arm. I struggled, thrashed but fell silent as the sedative pulled me into a darkness, comforting, silent, darkness...

 **She reached out a hand from the clouds and I reached out to take it. Pale and shaking violently.**

 **"B-blake? Will you take my hand? I am so alone..."**

 **"Yes Ruby..."**

 **She beamed and then her smile formed into a disgusted and revolted look. She attacked her throat with her fingers and I watched in horror as she puked. I looked down at my hands to see fur. An animal. A monster. What had they done...**

 **"YOUR DISGUSTING!" She yelled. "Horrific!" And with that she dropped her hand to her side and sprinted away.**

I woke in a puddle of tears, my hands clutching my face and trembling. What had they done to me... they'd turned me into a freak. A circus freak. Someone to laugh at, point and torment.

I surveyed the area around me and heard a clatter from far away. Someone was shouting. I could vaguely make out the words.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Calvin wanted to test out some medicines and we seized our opportunity sir."

"Yes, ok soldier. But did you not think about the legal consent that needs to be given?"

"It was majors orders sir, he gave us consent and that was all that was needed."

"Majors concent!" Spat the general. "He's not a legal gaurdian of the girl no matter how much he wants to believe it! You've turned her into a freak!"

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be impertinent but I remind you, it wasn't at all my decision. I haven't influenced the choices of the major nor have I personally told Calvin Scotchma to go ahead and test his filthy experiments on our fine soldiers. It was not at all up to me, I was just a doctor following orders from the higher panel. The higher panel may listen to your views but I am sure you'd lose a strike or two if you dared oppose. My advice is to just stay calm until we have further information concerning the recent events." The man clearly seemed irritable. I fingered the silky fur on my new set of ears. They were somewhat calming. I wondered if my new found advanced hearing was a result of these new furry friends. I smirked. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

 **so, Calvin Scotchma has invented some concoctions that will create faunices... as I'm sure you worked out. How was that then? I am excited! It's so fun to finally be starting a new fanfiction that I can dedicate myself to.**

 **Okay, to those of you reading my other fanfiction- the girl I could never love, I am greatly sorry for the lack of uploads, a bit of a writers block at the moment. I will be posting an update chapter soon to give you more detail.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **care less actions.**

 **Yang POV.**

Thoughts from the night of the explosion was all I could think about. I had been so scared. Shaking. On the verge of tears. But Weiss, she'd leant into me and trusted me with all her heart. I knew it was only a movement of fear, not thought through. She had later apologized for her "careless" actions.

"Yang, I'm sorry I behaved the way I did. I didn't mean to launch myself onto you." She had dark bruising on the left side of her face and up her arms.

"Why are you sorry? Of course you were scared!"

"No. My actions were careless, I understand now."

"I guess that father of yours made you understand with his beatings." I spat in disgust.

"Look Yang. I wanted to apologize. I wasn't trying to indicate that I wanted some romantic relationship. I don't. My father beat me up for another reason and I don't wish to talk about all the details to be honest. Now, I think it'd be best if we don't talk for a while."

"Fine. But I am always here if you need help."

"I am sure help will come in other forms Yang. So soldier. I expect you to be on good form for tonight's shift." Something in her eyes gleamed.

I knew she had a hunger to go out again. I needed to show her that it was possible to not be caught this time. That maybe, all would be ok and she wouldn't be caught.

As she walked away I brushed past her angrily shoving a crumpled note into her clenched fist. She gasped until she realised it was only me and then I heard her footsteps stop.

"Good..." I muttered to myself. "At least she bothered to read it."

Storming down the corridors I finally made my way to the cafeteria, which, of course, had been practically demolished due to the previous devastation. I slopped some grimy food onto my tray and joined Ren, Jaune and Sun.

"Hey guys." I sighed deeply.

"Hi Yang, you okay?" Jaune asked.

I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sure, I'm fine newbie, just tired that's all. Anyway, how's your training coming along?"

"Not too badly actually." Jaune smiled. "I learnt how to camouflage today and how first aid and stuff works."

Me and Ren exchanged a glance. "Nora's not pushing you too hard then Jaune?" Ren smirked.

"Not yet at least. Hey, what's so funny?" He demanded seeing our mocking faces.

"Well... it's just..." I giggled.

"You are only at the early stages, yet I am sure we all know there's much worse to come." Ren said calmly.

"And how is that funny?" Jaune said defensively.

I patted his shoulder. "It's okay Jaune, you'll find out soon enough. Who is your trainer anyway?"

"At the moment it's Port, why?"

"Ahh! That'll explain it." Sun said sitting down.

"How long have you been here?" Ren asked.

"Only a little." The blonde boy smiled. "Anyway, Yang, how's your day been. I heard from a little bird that a certain major's daughter has taken some interest in you."

"Interest?" I scoffed. "We're just friends!"

"Mhmm..." he giggled. "I've heard that plenty a time."

"Ugh! You guys!"

"I wish to stay out of this." Ren asked.

"Sure." I growled.

"I would say... that someone's 'yangry?' Eh? Eh?"

I smiled and sat down again. High fiving him I congratulated him. "Well done. That was a good one."

"So Jauney boy, how's everything?"

"Well. Yang and Ren have disheartened me a great deal but other than that I've passed five sectors."

Me and Ren hid our smiles and Sun gave us a warning look.

"That's good bro. Anyway, I gotta go, they really messed up my schedule today. So! Off to pick up a brand new gun!"

"Ugh! My schedule is probably even worse than yours. I'm fighting at mid night till mid day tomorrow!"

"For twelve fucking hours?!" Sun exclaimed in shock.

"Fucking yes." I sighed.

"Anyway, catch you later guys!"

"You won't be catching me later." I complained under my breath.

"Hi Phyrra!" Jaune greeted as the heroin of the day came over.

"Hello again!" She smiled.

Sitting opposite me and next to Jaune she talked to us about her day.

"I heard that you saved a bunch of people today!" Jaune asked.

"Yeah. They were trying to escape the 999's and they were injured and in severe conditions. So I..." she swallowed. "I killed the surrounding enemies with my sword/spear that Ruby customized for me and bundled them into the closest emergency ambulence. I performed some basic first aid to keep them alive until they got to the hospital facility and then the doctors did the rest." She was blushing slightly.

"Well, you've had an eventful day." Ren observed.

"Yeah, c'mon eat the mush that they serve us." I ordered Phyrra.

She laughed a little and then went very silent.

"Don't they seem perfect together?" I whispered to Ren.

"Yeah. If only they could see what was right in front of them."

"YEAH, IF ONLY!" Shouted an irritated Nora.

"Hey Nora!" Ren greeted suddenly lightening up a bit.

"Hi Ren. So, I was wondering. What if someone could swap schedules with me?"

"Gladly!" I said.

"No, I heard from Sun yours is terrible." She dismissed. I laughed and so did Phyrra.

"It may not be wise to swap timetables." Ren advised.

"Ugh! Whatever!"

"I gotta go find Ruby. She's probably finished now and wanted to show me a new design thingy whatsit."

"Okay, see you later Yang." Phyrra said.

"Good luck on your shift." I said back.

 **Blake POV**

"I want to get out of here!" I complained to the nurse.

"I know. Now, let me give you your medicine and then I can get out of your face." She put on her baby sitting voice and I rolled my eyes, frustration taking over.

"Ugh! I don't need any. More. Medicine!"

"Yes actually, you do. It says right here on your prescription-"

"I don't care what it says on my prescription I am not letting you inject that trash into my system. I already look like a beast, a freak. Don't you dare expand this issue further than I wish to take it!" I snapped.

"Look Soldier, it's major's orders and what he says I do-"

"Is he a legal guardian of me suddenly?" I challenged. Her eyes softened and I used it as an advantage. "No. So what legal right does he have to what goes into my system? None." I spat. "None at all."

"Let me tell you a story." She said in all seriousness. She had my attention no matter how angry I felt. "There was once a girl who was innocent and sweet and her sister was just the same. Right up until the smaller one was five they had no idea what life was like until, bam, their whole life crumbled because a business partner had moved on and became very, very successful. His name was Roman. Suddenly he was an enemy and was intent on destroying the business he once belonged to. This caused many, many disputes until suddenly gangs were formed and violence began spreading." She paused. "Now, the innocent young girl works as a strategizer and recently has been told that she is to have an arranged marraige. Does she want it? No. But the press are making it sound like she's a monster, and all she's done is been told by her father that she is to marry a man, a scientist freak who decides it's a good idea to test experiments on humans. Poor Weiss has been forced into this life style. She has taken the abuse and violence onto her own body and insists on inflicting more pain upon herself because she has been made to belive that nothing about her is good."

"Okaayy... what is this to do with my situation?"

"My point is to not hate what has happened but to find the positive points about what is there and work around it. The other option is to become like Weiss and soak in, much like a sponge, negativity and violence and then inflict it upon yourself."

"Great. Now I feel guilty."

"That was kinda the point." She chuckled.

I leant back onto my pillow. "So, what now?

"Now the Major plans that this scientist freak donates more of the medicine that made you like this to all the other soldiers. Apparently it only really works on people with a certain blood type so not everyone will go through this."

"Why does the major want this!" I demanded, my muscles taut and anger coursing through me.

"Because this medicine, if the transformation works, enhances certain senses."

"Are you going to be injected?" I asked.

"Maybe." She said. Her eyes looked to the floor.

"Now, you gonna inject me or whatever? That's what you came to do right?"

"You're suddenly okay with it?"

"No. Not really but what's gotta be done has gotta be done."

And so she gave me my injection and I forced some water and pills down my tight throat. I thought of Yang. Of Weiss and her past. And particularly of Ruby. And I had no idea why.

Sleep came soon after and I fell into a world of discrimination, otherwise known as my nightmares...

 **Weiss POV.**

 _Father... I fucking hate you... I fucking hate you... I FUCKING HATE YOU! Yang, my first friend here and you tear even her away? Just one fucking friend father... or should I call you sir? You and Winter... YOU'RE BOTH FUCKING FREAKS!_

I collapsed into a heap on the mud. Soaked from the torrential rain yet still clutching the crumpled note that Yang had written a few seconds after we'd parted. My tears mixed with the rain and the paper began to tear.

"NO!" I screamed, only vaguely aware I was becoming delusional.

The faint letters still burned into my mind, imprinted deep into my skull. Echoing inside the hollowness.

 _ **I'm sorry that your fathers views have washed onto you and you suddenly feel the need to throw me out like trash but if you ever need me I will be right where we first met. If that day never comes then okay, we won't talk. I refuse to disrespect your wishes.**_

 _ **From yang.**_

What had I done...

"What have I done!" It was merely a whisper, a mouthed hush of the words but it came out all the same. I rocked backwards and forwards, my arms wrapped tight around my knees. I wasn't aware of darkness falling around me. I wasn't aware of the rough hands that hauled me home. I wasn't aware of the shouting or the screaming. I had one thought in my head. The only thought that had been in my head for a while. And that thought was of Yang.

 **Ruby POV.**

"Hello Soldier."

"Sir!" I greeted.

"Have you got the canons I asked for?"

"Yes, right this way sir!"

"So, I see you managed that deadline without breaking a sweat huh?"

"Yes sir!" I said.

"Okay. Good. I'm counting on you therefor, to create unique weapons for the people in your sector."

"Would that be, Neptune, Sun, Yang, Blake, Phyrra, Ren, Nora, Jaune and I sir?"

"There's one more." He prompted.

"Weiss sir?"

"Yes soldier."

"But, she's a strategizer?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

I swallowed. "No sir! Not at all."

"Good! Now, get to work."

"Right away sir." Major Schnee soon left.

"Fuck." I muttered and once again I was missing my lunch break, but even more, I was missing my friends.

 **Weiss POV.**

"Daughter, you have failed me three times now. If you cannot get your act together and behave like a normal respected Schnee should then I am afraid I will move you over to Germany and out of the war zone. People will then think you're cowardly. Do you really want that?"

"I don't want anything to do with you." I spat, not at all intimidated by the tone of his voice.

"Is that so?" He snarled pulling my face right up close to his. "Last time I checked you were financially unstable and needed me to come and save you!" He slapped me and I forced myself to stay composed. Panting hard I hauled myself off the ground and pulled the bath robe tighter around me.

"I'm not a little doll that you can control father. I refuse to become a puppet of yours."

"You're weak. You're a spoilt little brat and deserve nothing. NOTHING I TELL YOU! NO ONE WILL EVER RESPECT YOU THE WAY THEY RESPECT ME, OR WINTER! YOU ARE MERELY A SHADOW OF WHAT YOUR SISTER IS AND WILL ALWAYS BE COWERING BENEATH HER. YOU ARE NOTHING, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes father. I understand. You've told me so many times even an imbecile would understand."

"And don't you dare talk to me that way!" Winter stood at the doorway.

"Sir." She announced.

"Yes Winter?"

"We have a break in of spies. Six of them at the east coast. If Weiss had been at work today she'd have been able to inform you herself. Perhaps we could move her off to Germany or America? She's of no use here."

"Winter. I will decide what happens with Weiss and at the moment we are planning her wedding. If she fucks this one up then yes, we will transfer her elsewhere."

And like that they were talking about me as if I wasn't even there. A nobody. A nothing.

I walked to my bedroom and shut out the conversation behind my door. Behind my door I could weep in peace. Behind my door I could do whatever the hell I wanted and they wouldn't know. I entered my en suite and kicked away the rubble that had crumbled from the wall. I stared at myself intently in the mirror.

 _ **"You're a freak. Nothing. If you meant anything you'd be in my position. As father said, you'll always be cowering in my shadow."**_ Winter's voice tormented.

"She's right." I whispered, each syllable lost in the frosty air. "She's always right." I grabbed my razor, squeezed my eyes shut tight and brought the blade to my thigh. I opened my eyes and looked down. Crimson red droplets oozed out of the fresh cut I had given myself. I started crying.

My only friendship had been crushed once again by father. Inside I was screaming but I wouldn't dare let any of this show. I couldn't. I had to mask my feelings or I would be...

I shook my head and looked out to the destruction from my crumbled down wall. I saw a blonde teen in the distance, heading toward the battle field.

"Yang..." I whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"Who's Yang?" I heard Winter's voice tease from the doorway of the bathroom and I pulled the bathrobe tighter around me.

"No one." I said defensively.

"You seemed to be very... what's the word... admiring about her. Who is she, I asked you a question."

"Someone I met." I answered honestly.

"Let me tell you something now, Weiss, sister to sister. You're worthless. No one will ever waste their precious time on you for things as fragile as friendships so don't. Even. Bother. If you're happy to say sorry to the air, hoping that she has super human hearing and can hear your pathetic apologies then you're wrong. You think she actually cares about you? She's another soldier, you'll be out of her mind by tomorrow. Snap out of it Weiss. Get real and wake up."

She took one more step toward me and I instinctively stepped back. I stepped onto air. Through the empty hole my bathroom and down. I thrashed against the air and Winter screamed in shock. I couldn't cry out, I couldn't move, I was surely going to and I could do nothing about it now. There was no one who could save me. So I shut my eyes and waited for death. If I could provide a way out I was quote happy to let it-

 **Winter POV.**

And then I heard it. A sickening crunch of bones and blood everywhere. I screamed but I couldn't hear any sound escaping my lips. I sobbed but I couldn't feel the tears on my cheeks. Ambulances raced and sirens went but she was just another patient. To me she was a sister who I had tormented. And if she died... if she...

I couldn't take it. I bashed my fist on the tiled wall in frustration. Anger so strong I could barely fell the pain from my bleeding knuckles. I didn't notice I was even punching the wall still until father came to inspect.

"Winter! Winter, Stop!" He demanded. But I couldn't. I had got to a point where punching was all that I was able to do. He pulled me into Weiss' bedroom and sat me down on the bed.

"When you look at Weiss what do you see Winter?" Father asked.

"I..." I paused to think. "I see a lost and lonely girl, fighting for friendship that will never be given to her because she's too afraid to give it to others. I see a brave face but a coward within."

"Is that all?" He asked. I nodded. "Well. Let me tell you what I see: a failure, a worthless freak, an idiot, a coward, a soul crushingly stupid bitch, an disobedient daughter, and a rebel."

"Thanks Father. You've made me feel so much better." I said sarcastically.

"That's enough of that cheek young lady." Father scolded. "Weiss could be dead. But If the only things we can think of her are negative why be affected by her disappearance?"

"BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT OUR HISTORY WITH HER IS SHE IS STILL FAMILY AND IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, NOTHING WILL CHANGE THAT! OKAY?"

"I think you're a bit distraught and are overreacting. Get some rest daughter, we have a meeting at eight tomorrow. Please be ready by six. Understood?"

I stared at him. Had I been walking with my eyes closed? Had I never seen his idiocy? His insensitivity to anything?

"What the fuck?" I asked him.

"Excuse me?" He practically roared.

"What the fuck? YOUR DAUGHTER MAY HAVE DIED AND ALL YOU CAN THINK TO SAY IS THAT THERE'S A FUCKING MEETING? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?"

"YOU MIND YOUR LANGUAGE GIRL!" He yelled and threw a punch. I dodged it easily and kicked him in the gut. He stumbled back and I ran. Ran as far and as fast as I could. But as I left the building o realised I had no where to go to. No one to speak to. So I went to the one person I knew and trusted. And as I knocked on Qrow's door I felt more nervous than I had in years.

 **Okay, so it's been a little while. I haven't been doing an exact routine because I am still on holiday and we've been visiting endless relatives and yeah... been busy so... I will get into a steady routine as soon as I can create a timetable for myself and get organised.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYYSSSS! I'm back, no I'm not dead but it is dark outside, I was bored and I have put this off for longer than I should've so, apologise for not updating recently, hopefully you guys will like this chapter and I won't let you down. 3 Love you all for being so supportive, and, as always, enjoy!**

 **C'mon then, start reading!**

Chapter five

 **insert witty title here**

Yang POV

"Hello soldier, could you hole up your sleeve for a minute please?"

"Uh, sure?"

She smiled reassuringly but said nothing. Pulling a syringe full with a blue-ish green liquid she jabbed it firmly, but not aggressively into my arm. I stepped back unstably and she held my arm to support my weight. My vision blurred and I felt my stomach churn and a burning in the back of my throat. I felt like I was about to vomit until I suddenly began coughing smoke and cinders. I then watched my hands turn into fire and my legs burn into tiny burning claws. I couldn't speak and then I realised I was flying five feet above ground, in panic I flapped my flaming wings and began to rise higher and higher.

"She's a… A PHEONIX!" yelled a man in a crisp white lab coat. "Someone tranquilize this bird right this instant!"

"We cannot do that, she is a soldier, our priority is to turn her back not inject even more fluids into her body! She is still a person beneath that!"

"I don't care what she is bitch! I gave you an order!" He snarled.

"I am only allowed to take orders from Major Schnee sir, I am sorry."

"Major Schnee employed me to make these enhancements on your beloved soldiers so I suggest you also take orders from me! If I tell you to get down in the mud then you listen okay!"

As if on cue a bomb dropped near them. "GET DOWN IN THE MUD A CRAWL!" he screeched to everyone in the surrounding area. I squinted and wondered how on earth he'd known that was going to happen, I mean, it seemed like he'd known.

If I had known that however I would've tried to stop it from happening, instead he'd let the soldiers already finished with checks to be instantly killed and injured. I swooped down to try and pick up a bleeding and screaming teen but she flinched away from my tough as soon as I came near.

Tears streamed from my brilliant red eyes and suddenly, my flamed extinguished, I fell to the floor.

"Let me help you…" I gasped, but slowly felt my mind melting away. Some drug affect was taking action from the injection and I couldn't keep hold of reality.

"Let… me… help you…" I croaked and hauled her over my shoulders. Forcing myself into a sprint I ran away from the roar of war and the bullets.

I hauled her toward the safe zone where doctors lay and suddenly became a phoenix again, flapping hopelessly as the wind stung my face. Soaring rapidly, accepting the fact this was me now but still not quite understanding it, toward the labs. I pounded with my wings against the metal door and then peered through the windows.

I tried to smash them with my beak, tear it down with my claws, no matter how aware of the fact it wouldn't budge.

"There you are birdy…" cooed a voice behind me. I flattened myself against the window, my wings outstretched. He lunged forward but I dodged him and flew away from his presence. Tears stung again and I fell half human half phoenix and landed, now fully human, on the roof of the Schnee house. I panted, sweating and sobbing- thankful to finally be on something solid. Then it hit me where I actually was and I sat up suddenly, I needed to get off of here and out. I crawled, still unable to walk properly, and from this great height not fully comfortable to do so either, toward the edge of the flat roof. Staring down I made the prompt descision that no, no Yang, you cannot jump down there in the hope that maybe, possibly you could survive with your freakish phoenix powers.

I flopped back down and lay there for a few more moments, staring up at the darkening sky above. It was mocking me. Mocking all of this.

Shouting could be heard from below me but I had no more energy to look down, darkness was threatening to swallow me, so close, I was going to… I forced myself to my feet, determined to get out before the other suited scientists cae after me. I was not a freak.

"You're not a freak." I whispered. "Not a freak, not a freak, not a freak…" Repeating it over and over wasn't going to change what had happened over the last hour though and it wasn't going to change what the future of this god forsaken place had for me and my friends. I needed to get to Ruby, no, Weiss… Wait, no… Qrow. I needed Qrow.

"Think Yang, no, no not the darkness, move… Get yourself…" I heard footsteps and launched myself toward the chimneys, hiding behind one of the thick metal ones just in time as the door burst open.

"Show yourself soldier, we are trying to help you, we need to find out what has happened."

I snuck round, quickly but quietly until I was almost a metre away from the door. I sealed my lips, not wanting to say anything, blow my cover.

"Miss Xiaolong, we know you're up here, we know you're scared. We only need to run three or four tests to make the process of injection run smoother for other soldiers." They began walking different directions and I sprinted to the door, running for my life down flights of stairs.

I wasn't going to be their lab rat, no matter what they wanted to do to me. I was finally at the front door and I flung it open, only to see a crowd of more lab-coated men and women. I turned back into the mansion but the guys from the roof were there I sunk to my knees in defeat and rasied my palms above my head signalling my feelings.

"Alright Miss Xiaolong, my name's Calvin Scotchma, and I ask you to change."

"Wha- what?" I croaked.

"I ask you to change."

"What do you even mean?"

"From human to bird, from bird to human."

"I don't know how!" I protested but he put a finger to my lips and hushed me right up. He went eerily quiet and the whole room waited in anticipation.

"Of course you do, I saw you do it, you flattened yourself against the window then in panic you flew up high, something happened and then you fell to the roof, rapidly transforming into a phoenix."

"I'm sorry Mr scotchma, it happened purely on the moment, I honestly have no idea how to do it!"

"Well then Miss Xiao long, you have left me a very difficult choice, Jenny?" A pretty-faced, middle aged and plump woman waddled forward with a syringe in hand. "Okay, this, I assure you, will be painless, it will be a short jab then you will transform. Afterward we will survey what situations you have to then be in to change back."

I immediately flinched away but he was too quick and the needle was already in my arm.

My nostrils flared, my eyes flashed from lilac to red, my throat burned, head reeled, stomach heaved and a stinging sensation prickled my skin as pale flesh faded and brilliant burning feathers the colour of sunsets against blackening skies replaced it. My beak grew from where my mouth had once been, tiny little claws formed where my feet and legs had been standing. This time I let my beady eyes survey and admire my brightly shining wings and let my wings feel the feathers that covered my body.

"Wasn't too hard was it soldier?" I squawked, helplessly trying to communicate.

"It's okay Miss." Reassured a nearby nurse, she then turned to Calvin Scotchma and said quietly. "Look, we need to get her straight back to the laboratory so we can get her back into a controlled environment, we all told you that we needed an anti-dote for the possible bird faunices but you didn't listen, we need to get it working right now sir."

"Jenny, my dear girl, I will seriously pay you to shut up."

"Sir…" She said warningly.

"Okay, okay! I surrender! John, James, get her back to the lab, Jenny and the team will work on the antidote so please let them in I don't want any of the, 'Major Schnee didn't give me that order' bullshit this time okay? I also have an aspect of power around here at the moment okay?"

"Yes sir!" They all answered obediently and shoved me into a small cage until we got to the 'Controlled' environment.

Jenny took me out as soon as we had reached the lab and placed me gently onto a towel, which, of course, burnt soon enough. She looked at me then, a strange expression across her face.

"I am so sorry Yang. I really hope all this gets sorted soon." I stamped my claw in agreement and she smiled. "I know, it's infuriating."

 **Blake POV**

I stared out at the bleak and muddy landscape surrounding the grimy camp. We had had a neat and tidy 'home' before the 999's were created by the 'white fang' and began bombing near us. We'd managed to agree, or so everyone had thought, that the camps where soldiers lived and camped were a safe zone. It was a joke I reality, there was no safe zone in a war and although the white fang had broken their side of the deal our major on our side still refused to break the promise because If he did he would be breaking- no, sorry, in his words- 'shattering' his honour.

Well he didn't seem to care that other, more important things were being shattered around her, lives, limbs, bones, buildings, souls and hearts: his daughter lying in the hospital bed next to me, just about living, with the support of multiple machines. If only he'd realise his priorities, which, on this occasion, was not himself but the people he was meant to be fighting for. Instead he was turning us into enhanced animals, into a great big freak show to be ridiculed and laughed at. He was creating trauma and new problems within his very camp.

"Blake belladonna." called a bored sounding voice. "You're permitted to leave now!"

I packed my black gym bag with my book, diary and clothing, then dressed into my uniform and folded the hospital gown neatly, made my bed and wobbled unsteadily to my sector. Unpacking again, placing my clothes into a small compartment in the wall and my books beside them I unwravled a torn and faded picture of Adam.

Within it it showed me and him laughing and playing together as little tiny toddlers, barely able to speak, just about able to walk. I teared up every time I saw this photo, well, I used to because I used to miss him. Now I knew what he was. A monster, wanted to inflict pain on others- now including me- and I didn't feel sad when I remembered him anymore. I felt angry.

I was angry he'd let himself turn from kind and perfect to hateful and evil. There was no trace of his old self remaining any more. He was gone. My best friend has disappeared. His soul, much like everything else in this world, has shattered.

 **So, I hope you liked it, as always, but! Also as always, if you didn't like it criticism is welcome as long as you're not rude or mean about it** **Nice things are welcome too! Hopefully today there aren't too many mistakes regarding grammar because today… Guess what? I actually have a proper computer rather than my tablet to type this up on! WHOOPEE! Anyway, in a super good mood today, this chapter- a lot of action- motivated me to continue writing so yeah, tomorrow hopefully or later on tonight I will try and upload another few chapters! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **Ruby POV**

When it was my turn it didn't change me at all, they claimed that even those who didn't fight needed the enhancements- but, as they also said- not everyone would suddenly become a fire breathing phoenix or grow cute little kitty ears.

I suppose I was kinda sad that it didn't happen to me, it'd have been cool to have something like a big bushy tail- Sun got himself a monkey tail which he can use as an extra limb essentially. But I was worried about my sister, she seemed to think that because she was now a faunice, as many people called them, she was suddenly a freakish being. She hardly even talked to me when we met up for our special ten minute break in the mornings when we'd sneak into the kitchen for hot chocolate and some sweets.

Blake was a little ill from the medicine they'd given her in the hospital and so she was in bed quite a lot of the time and something had happened to Weiss but I didn't know what because the major seemed to hush up everything that went on in his household.

"I can't believe that the major let this happen!" I heard conversation from outside my office.

"Let what happen, what is everyone hiding from me?" Said an irritate sounding voice, it sounded kind of like Winter.

"The spies, you must know about the spies you're working as cover for Weiss!"

"Oh, yes… I am aware." She replied dryly. "He is incapable, although he refuses to admit it, of handling these situations anymore and because I am a woman and not a man he doesn't want me to take the wheel and steer this place into a safer area."

"Well, they seem to still be working their way past security so hopefully we'll be able to shoo them away."

"No, I think you misunderstand. What we really need is to lure them in to our midst so we can question them. I have some files in my office about them, I believe they are from a small rebellion gang- perhaps working for the white fang but I doubt it. Nothing that we know of them points to that: their names, Emerald, Mercury and Neapolitan. Unfortunately we do not know enough about them to make a solid conclusion whether they're on our side or not."

"Well I dare say you done your research, but we need someone to help us."

"That is something that I thought maybe you could help me with?"

"Winter, I don't know many people who could help. When I see the swarm of soldiers on their shift I can't identify each one as a person, I only know a few names- what do you expect me to do."

I felt rage surging through me, white hot anger that I was desperately trying to restrain. Yang was right. Every time she told me that they didn't see us as people she had been right. That was why she was so upset, they already didn't view us as human beings, and now she was a faunice and she thought she was an animal. I ran out of my office and pushed past the mysterious people.

"Soldier!" called one.

"What are you doing?" They called in unison. I scanned my eyes around the camp and then saw Yang outside our sector. She was writing something. I cocked my head to one side then began walking, calmer now- knowing that she hadn't done anything stupid- toward her.

 **Yang POV**

I looked down at the scrap of paper in my hand and then held it to my chest.

 _Yang, I am sorry._

 _I am sorry that I ruined everything between us. I am happy for us to remain friends. When I told you that I didn't want to be friends or to talk anymore it wasn't me talking. It was my father._

 _I am often forced into things Yang, even now._

 _I don't expect pity but the thing is even though I want to talk to you it will be hard because my father won't let me out of the house anymore. And I am paralysed Yang. I fell through a destroyed wall and down three stories I can't walk and will never walk again. I'll never be able to fight like I want to. I am able to move my arms and hand and fingers which is how I wrote this. My sister is the one who slipped this between the panels of that old barn. That's it for now but… If you could… Write a reply and sneak it in the crack I will find it? You don't have to... I don't mind…_

I couldn't believe it. It was one thing being shot or stabbed at war; it was over in a second. It was painful for your loved ones but painless for you but Weiss? She didn't die, no; she has to now suffer for the rest of her life because she's now paralysed. In a way, well, for me, I would rather have died. Me being a thrill seeker, it would be incredibly hard to live not being able to do anything, having to sit for the rest of my life, wasting away in a wheelchair.

"Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Hey rubes…"

"I hope you're feeling better? If it makes you happier we can go grab lunch! Remember its Friday so for once we can have proper meals… Y'know… Fish n' chips?"

"Yeah. Okay." I said slowly.

"Yang tell me what's wrong!" Ruby exclaimed in distress. "I hate seeing you like this. It's like you think I don't understand anything. It's like you think I'm too young, too weak to bear hearing your troubles. Out here we all have troubles and I am still a person! I'm your baby sister and just because the idiots at the top of the ranks don't think we're human it doesn't mean you have to think that of me as well!"

"I don't… it's just-"

"It's just what!" She threw back. "This is what I'm talking about! You don't think I can handle the truth! There's no honesty out here I thought that at least you'd be able to give that to me!"

"Ruby!" I yelled desperately and she stopped suddenly. Never had I raised my voice to her. "I'm sorry… You're the only bright spirit in this world of grey Ruby, and when you have to burden yourself with other people's problems you tend to let them control you because you care so much about too much! I don't think that you can't handle it I just don't want you to handle it because you being positive helps me stay positive and with my burden on your shoulders it completely takes away the only reason I have to live!"

"JUST TELL ME!" she screamed. "I don't care, I don't care about anyone but you-"

"That's not true…" I smirked.

"What are you on about?" She moaned like a whining seven year old. I hugged her.

"What about Blake?" I whispered and she broke off the hug in a childish way and huffed.

"HEY! She's just a friend…"

"Mhmm, of course." I teased.

"Will you ever tell me sis?"

"Depends. I'll tell you when I tell you."

"Duhh!"

 **Blake POV.**

I saw the two sisters mucking about from my window and smiled softly as they walked toward the cafeteria. The medicine had made me incredibly sleepy and I could hardly walk so the kitchen people tended to bring me food. Most of it couldn't eat because I wasn't hungry. I often didn't eat when I was ill so it wasn't as if I was starving myself. I spent a great deal of time stroking and admiring my cat ears.

I discovered it made me more wary however because any tiny sound that normally I would never normally hear or notice made me jump. I got a bit scared of any barking I heard from the sniffer dogs we used to locate bombs etcetera. Apart from that, however, I was totally fine with them. Actually, to be honest, they suited me quite well.

I reached into my compartment in the wall and rummaged around for my diary, lit a small candle and began to write.

 _Day 30_

 _Loads of things happening although I'm not sure what the stories about phoenixes were all about because I was inside here and not sure about anything really. What I am sure of however is that my kitten ears are super cute and that I am also super ill from basically everything._

 _Dogs scare me. Barks scare me. I keep craving tuna despite my stomach telling me that I don't have an appetite. The other thing I know is that I keep falling asleep and every time I wake up it's to the sound of canons and bombs. The loud booms being the 999's and the slightly less loud ones being the Fate0.4's. Each explosion made me shudder. I was glad to be out of the violence for a few days but I was also very much aware, perhaps too aware, that people were still dying and whether I saw those deaths or not wasn't going to change that._

 _Ruby was still dominating my thoughts, it was no surprise I guess, wherever she went action and some big event followed her. That was the only explanation I had formed for the moment at least and I suppose that it is the only one that could possibly be correct._

 _Anyway, I have a long day ahead tomorrow so I better start sleeping off this medication. If I don't I have absolutely no idea what'll happen to me, after all, Major Schnee seems to be in an even worse mood than usual according to the little information I managed to squeeze out of Sun who visited me this morning._

 **Weiss POV.**

I stared at the sky as I lay beside my sister on the cold pavement. She didn't know why I'd wanted to lay here, I told her it was because mud didn't seem very appealing. We were working around things. I wasn't fully better, not nearly there but I was stable enough to lie here and mourn.

The thing is it didn't feel like anything apart from an eerie numbness. I hadn't cried, sobbed or anything really because as I lay beside my sister who had once been vile to me I felt a trace of humanity return to my frail body, a wisp of a memory, almost like a cloud it was soon gone and suddenly the pain of it all hit me.

"Winter…" I gasped and tears stung my eyes. I tried to turn to face her but I couldn't and it terrified me. "WINTER PLEASE HELP!"

"W-weiss?" she panicked. "What, what is it!"

"I can't turn to face you!" I sobbed. Then it hit me even harder. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I screamed as I tried to move. She was sobbing as well, even harder than me crying out in desperation.

"I know… I know… I'm so sorry… I am so sorry Weiss…" Over and over I accused her not realising that I wasn't the only one in pain. Not even considering that I was better off than many dead soldiers out in the mud.

Truth is I didn't really care, I was so distraught- to be honest being dead was better than being prevented to live. I don't know if that makes sense. It does in my head but whether or not it does in yours is for you to find out.

Then suddenly a large snowflake fell on my nose, a chilling but reassuring feeling. It began to fall faster and the gun shots stopped. The canons and bomb sounds ceased to exist and the whole camp went silent.

"Weiss…" Winter whispered. "I…"

"Can I hug you…" I croaked.

So she crouched down and embraced me tightly. 2We'll work around this Weiss I promise… And besides… It's Christmas finally, we can do whatever we want to…."

"I need to see someone first Winter, I need to get back into my…" But she was already lifting me into it.  
"Go see Yang." She beamed.

"Oh, I am not ready to face her yet. I need to write her something." I winked at her confused expression and wheeled away.

As soon as I got there I saw her figure hunched over a small stool, pen and paper in hand. I stared, tears in my eyes. I... I couldn't see her, come on Weiss, turn around… Turn around, GO! But she'd seen me, she sprinted toward me and hugged my figure.

"What the hell happened, why… Why are you in- what?" I put my finger to her lips and watched her eyes widen.

"Yang, yang…"I whispered. "Will you.. you don't have to.. Will you go out with me?" She didn't need to answer, I was in love, and the shine in her eyes told me all I needed to know. Someone loved me too.

Someone loved m- but my thoughts disappeared and for a moment I didn't understand what was going on until I felt her lips on mine and her cold hands on my face. I closed my eyes and saw hers flutter open as soon as I did because I was kissing her back, I didn't know if I was doing it right but… It felt amazing to me. A tingling sensation passed down through my arms and legs and my head was filled with nothing but love. I felt my heart beating wildly against my chest.

She escaped the kiss slowly and pressed her forehead against mine. "Was that good enough for a yes?" She giggled.

"Oh my god yes!" I breathed in wonder and she hugged me once more.

"Hey weissicle, you made it snow!"

"HEY! Don't call me that!" I said cockily, crossing my arms walked behind my wheelchair and began to spin me round and round.

"Oki-dokie weissicle! But first, let me show you what me and rubes used to do!2

"What is it?" I asked finally as she stopped swirling me round and round.

"Put your tongue out…" She giggled. "Now cross your eyes…"

"This isn't to make me look like a complete dolt is it?" I asked sceptically.

"Nah, it's just a bit of fun, look, let me do it." So she did and I laughed so hard I almost fell off my chair. Snowflakes settled on her tongue lightly. "Now try and say a tongue twister without the snowflake falling off or melting!" she said with her tongue hanging out.

"Okay…" I smiled and we did this continuously for about five minutes.

"Anyway, war stops for two days. Wanna come spend Christmas with us?"

" I don't know…"

I hadn't realised Winter was behind me.

"Go on Weiss, do it, I'll cover for you. Father won't even notice!"

"Winter, I am not used to you being nice to me…" I said slowly.

"Yeah I'm not used to it either but I'm trying my best."

"Well it's paying off sis, thank you!"

"GO!" She said pushily, firmly but kindly.

 **Winter POV.**

I watched my sister wheel herself into a new life and I hoped to the stars and back that she could treasure every moment that she spent with her girlfriend because the wedding was soon to come and I wished, for her sake, that she could spend as much time with her new-found love.

Everything in her life changed within an instant and the wedding was going to be no different.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I admit, I am getting a little soft hearted and thought that Christmas would be a nice easy chapter to write… Yes, I also admit I am getting a bit lazy but I need to find something easy to do or I swear my brain will explode… I am a little over loaded at the moment, learning lines for school show, catching up on homework, remembering dances for upcoming dance exams, focusing on getting my arts award silver done….**

 **Yea, a little bit stressed out so if chapters get shorter and shorter and less intense that's why. I will still try and make the quality as good as I am capable of but the quantity may not be as high as it used to be. Thank you for all the people who support me, I may do shout outs it's just that you guys all tend to have very long names!** **3**

Chapter seven

Christmas carols

 **Yang POV**

In a way I wanted to laugh, in a completely different way I felt like crying, sobbing until I couldn't breathe. Weiss was meant to have been the sensible one to protect and keep me in line and now here I was wheeling her everywhere she wanted to go.

I'm not trying to say I want to leave her when I've just found her because of her disability it's just that I wanted someone who'd be able to curl up by my side at night times and snuggle into me, the only way she'd ever be able to do that is by me moving her legs back for her.

But I vowed on the night flight that we were on to England that if any opportunity came my way to help her, cure her, give her the ability to move again that I'd do it, no matter what the cost was. I didn't know if she felt the same amount of love to me that I felt for her but I didn't even care, love made me reckless and it always had but that was me. I was going to be loyal to her no matter who else crossed our path and if that meant killing to protect her then fine.

The fact was, she couldn't protect or fend for herself anymore so it was now my duty to do that for her and myself.

I heard her yawn and shift in her seat and smiled.

"I love you yang…" She murmured.

I put an arm round her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. "Love you too princess…"  
"It's heiress actually!" Blake corrected from the seats behind.

"You're here too?" I said in surprise.

"Well, I have no other family or friends so Ruby insisted I couldn't spend Christmas alone and invited me to your place."

"I hope that's okay!" Ruby said innocently.

"Course it is, I was just surprised!"

"Well, now there's no need to be because we're also here!" Cried Sun and Jaune.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"SHHHH!" came an annoyed voice form a romantic couple three seats ahead.

"Yeah Yang, I'm sleeping!" moaned my girlfriend.

"There's only so many rooms in mine and Ruby's house you know!" I snapped.

"It's a bungalow!" Ruby said excitedly to Blake. "There's mine and Yang's room- two beds in there- then there's a teeny tiny room next to it with another bedroom, there's an open plan living room and kitchen type thing and we eat in the kitchen."

"Okayyy…" Sun said.

"Me and sun can camp on the sofas?"

"Hmm…"

"Ruby and Blake can share one bed, Weiss can have her own separate one because… you know, and then Yang can have her own?" Sun asked.

"No. Yang and Ruby should share, Weiss and Blake should have two separate ones and you and I can take the couches." Said Jaune sensibly.

"Sound fine either way to me…" Ruby said, then squished up her face. "Actually, Jaune's right I don't want to make Blake uncomfortable, Yang is probs more accustomed to my wriggling."

"I have no preference." Said ren's voice.

"GODDAMMIT WE DIDN'T PLAN FOR THIS!" I yelled in frustration earning a harsh "SHHHHHHHH!" From the whole cabin.

"Okay, Ren-"

"And, Nora and phyrra." Phyrra was blushing hard but managed to squeak.

"Hello again!"

"Ughhhh!" You are not allowed to take my dad's bedroom."

"What about your mum?" asked Phyrra.

"Don't… talk… about mum." I managed, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh… I'm sorry..."

"You'll have to find a hotel somewhere."

"Oh no worries, I have a few friends in the area who I am sure will give us some room at their inns!" Nora said.

"From their it's only about… a minute? Maybe five… actually probs about twenty… nope…. Twenty-five minutes to your place!"

"How reassuring…" Groaned Ren.

"All of you. Just. Go. To. Sleep!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Okie dokie!" Nora's bright voice cheered and then their footsteps resounded through the cabin and I spotted several passengers who had been waiting patiently to get past them standing with dark, angry looks.

I shrank back in my seat trying to hold in a giggle and not let them see my smiling face. I was only slightly nervous about coming out to dad who I knew wasn't homophobic but also knew wasn't exactly prepared for his daughter to say out of the blue without having any previous interest (At least in his eyes) of girls.

I didn't know how other bisexuals came out either so it didn't help. If I had known, it would've made life much, much easier. I guessed I'd have to just Hold Weiss's wheelchair with pride and beam 'dad, this is Weiss my beautiful but crippled girlfriend.' Then go immediately to the kitchen to finally taste the sweet taste of hot chocolate again.

And of course, Ruby would make choc chip cookies and brownies and a feast of gingernut biscuits and the house would be full of roast turkey smelling food and Dad would congratulate me, have a few drinks and then we'd all go to sleep with food in our stomachs and thoughts of the day behind us.

Weiss might kiss me; tell me she loved me… Dad would tuck me in as he usually did even though I always pushed him away saying that I was not a baby anymore. He would then reply saying that I would always be his baby in his eyes and I'd smile knowing that in the dark he couldn't see me then pretend to be even more huffy than before.

A loud crackle in the speaker broke me from my reverie and I looked at Weiss to make sure she was still okay.

"Hello and I hope you have had a wonderful flight so far. I ask that you please donate some change to the Callum Scotchma foundation that raise money for science and research that is saving people's lives. They make enhancements for people who cannot hear, see. They also donate their enhancing injections etcetera to our army who need the help more than anyone on this planet. Most importantly, they help people with paralysis to walk-"

The rest of the words she was saying completely passed over me and I jumped up from my seat. I looked at Weiss who had woken up and was very wide-eyed and stiff.

"No… It…. The son of a bitch…" She kept mumbling under her breath

"What's the matter Weiss?"

"Look, Yang, if you plan on buying anything from that monster to heal my back and legs then reconsider because I hate him, he's also the one who's making our army into monstrous creatures and revenging wild beats-"

"He made me into one too Weiss don't you dare talk about me like that! Just because this happened to me doesn't mean I am now a freak to be made fun of and ridiculed!"

"I NEVER SAID ANYTHING OF THE SORT!"

"Yes you did." Blake intervened. "You said we were monstrous creatures, and revenging wild beats!" Blake tore the bow from her hair. "I refuse to let you insult me before my face and I refuse to let you do anything to hurt Yang's feelings!"

"Why is Yang so important to you!"

"Because she'd my best friend-"

"Yeah well she's my girlfriend-"

"Not any more." I cut in.

"Wha-"

"You heard what I said!" I snapped. "I don't care what you do to me but I won't let you insult Blake, sun my uncle. It's not like us "Beasts" ever asked to be this way, one day that sick freak calvin scotchma injected us and bam, we became this way so how dare you think that after that low stoop I'd love you?" But the aching in my heart told me otherwise. The aching in my heart told me that I was still in love, or did it tell me that I was heart broken?

"Yang.. I…"

"Don't, talk to me, just don't. I'm not in the mood for apologies- you always have your little hissy fits, your outbursts but when you say sorry you don't even mean it!"

"Yang, please, we've only been together for a day, less than a day in fact so… give me a chance, ill change for you!"

"No Weiss, I'm ending things now so I don't get a shock of an even bigger fall when one of us fucks it up further down the line because we're complete polar opposites and I guess sometimes opposites do attracts but in this case I think we are already drifting apart to complete different sides of the earth."

"Can we at least be friends?"

"Oh sure, we can talk about how disgusting and filthy animals are… Oh, and if I may ask princess, are you allergic to dogs or do you think that their mangy and need a muzzle? Because we have one in our home and you may not like him."

"I never said anything about real animals i-"

"You just hate the artificially made ones. Right, I'll keep that in mind princess."

"Yang why are you ebing so horrid-"

"Me?" I scoffed. "I'm the demon here-"

"Yang stop!" Pleaded Ruby. "You're over reacting!"

"What the hell! Am I going mad, was I the only one who heard the insults she hurled at me!"

"It wasn't exactly obvious that you were a faunice!" Weiss snapped and tried desperately to stand but ended up sobbing instead.

"It doesn't matter wether it's obvious or not you already did the damage to the others here who are!"

"Sit down Yang you are stretching this issue way too far!" said jaune quietly.

"You're all just cowards! So weak!"

"So weak? Really Yang, you couldn't have been a bit kinder?" Weiss croaked raising her sore red eyes up to mine. "It's not my fault I am a bitter, horrible and paralysed person, if you had any idea what my life was like you may feel some sympathy, we have more in common than you'll ever know but you refuse to give people second chances and talk to them, get to fucking know them before you start a war, it's people like you who started this war and I can't bear to be in the middle of another war zone, we're not all weak Yang it's just that you're too strong. And you have no idea what on earth you have just done to me."

I went silent. "You have no idea what you've done to me either heiress." She slapped me then, tears running down her face.

"It's not all about you Yang, I slipped up, I made a mistake and you over reacted! Not everything revolves around you and I think the whole group will agree that you're wrong, you had people at your side but you took this further than it needed. She wheeled herself to the opposite space away from me and I stared after her.

More than the stinging pain on my face the throbbing on my heart was even worse and it took a long, long time to pass.


	8. Chapter 8

**DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! I know what I did to freeze burn was far too early and I teased you then immediately took it away again but I really, really hope you don't hate me for it. I have got plans for future stuff, and all of you who continue to support me, as always, you are amazing. Freeze burn will return guys so don't scream shout or cry because my plans are…. Getting better and better as the story progresses and I think that this story is probably the most developed one I have ever written. Okay, I have rambled on long enough let's get on… IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!**

 **Enjoy** **̴**

Chapter eight

 **Weiss POV.**

I was drowning in my sorrow and self-pity when the air hostesses came around offering food, drink and warm smiles. I doubted I'd ever see my reflection smile back at me again. Constantly needing help. Getting to the toilet and getting on the toilet were suddenly impossible tasks and I'd never again be able to walk the way the beautiful air hostesses did. I didn't even realise the bitter resentment I felt toward them until they stopped by my wheelchair.

Immediately they tuned their voices into, 'she's disabled therefor she cannot understand a single word we're saying' and talked to me as if I were a small child that didn't have any idea of what the world around them was like and how it worked.

"Hello sweety, can I help you with anything?"

"First off you can stop bending down to talk to m and talk to me like your talking to an actual human being I was only sentenced to a lifetime of paralysis about three days ago so please don't treat me like a child." I snapped and grimaced as their sympathetic glances toward each other became more frequent.

"I'm so sorry, poor you…"

"Don't pity me!" I snapped and she flinched at the poison in my voice.

"Would you like any drinks or food?" Said the one who'd been practically silent all this time. I gave her a smile and nodded.

"Do you serve coffee? I' also like the pasta and a small one please, I haven't been very hungry or well enough to eat as much as I used to lately."

"No problem at all dear. Now, would you like to pay in cash or with a card?"

"Could I pay with a card please?"

"Of course." She beamed and handed me the payment machine. I slid the car in and typed my code only to find it was unauthorised.

"Shit!" I muttered. "Oh, it seems to be unauthorised, don't worry I will go without." I suddenly heard a familiar voice say.

"I'll pay for her." It was yang, she rummaged for some crumpled notes and handed her the remains of what was left in her empty wallet.

Picking up the food from the trolley she put them on the table before me. "Don't thank me." She said before walking back to her seat and shrinking back into her chair once more.

I felt so guilty. But I didn't know how to apologise, I didn't even know what to apologise for… I… I just wanted her back and she obviously wasn't ready although she obviously still cared. I gulped down the guilt and shame and began to unwrap the food.

 **BlakePOV.**

"What do you do in your spare time Blake?" Ruby asked suddenly. It took me by surprise and I lowered my book for a few moments.

"Nothing much." I answered truthfully but judging by her suddenly down face it wasn't the right answer. I'd done it again. I'd shut down the conversation before it'd even begun. "Although I love reading, when I was younger my best friend used to read me all sorts of fantastical stories…."

"Really!" Ruby exclaimed brightening up a great del. "Yang used to do the same for me! That's why I wanted to become afighter, I wanted to be the heroes in the stories and I also wanted to be like… be like…" She trailed off and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Be like what?" I asked softly.

"Be like my mom…" She said, I could see tears forming in her eyes and I hugged her tight.

"I'm sure she is very proud of the great help you have become in the camp Ruby. Without you we'd all be dying like…. Like… okay, that's a terrible analogy but-" She started giggling lightly.

"What I wanted to say was that you're a great help and you shouldn't worry about your mom, I am sure she'd looking down on you right now beaming about the great honour you have given her."

I saw tears and lifted her face to mine wiping her cheeks with my thumbs. "You're amazingly talented Ruby and I hope nothing bad ever happens to you."

"Thank you Blake… Anyway, what's your book about?"

"A man with two souls that are both trying to break free but he's trapped between-"

"Depressing much!" mumbled yang under her breath.

"It sounds really interesting, may I borrow it after you?" she asked.

"Wow ruby, you're the first person who's ever even been interested in this author or his books!"

"I don't care too much about who wrote the books I just like a good story and if the author I am reading at that moment gives a good story line then I am happy!" She said brightly then yawned.

"Yaaannnggg!" she groaned. "I'm tired, how much longer…" Yang ruffled her sisters hair through the slim gap between the seats and said.

"A couple more hours to go, get some sleep or you'll never get up from bed again!"

"mhhmmm…" Her sister mumbled and immediately dropped off to sleep leaving me in silence once more and instead of reading I thought about ruby endlessly and watched her as she slept for a few moments, her graceful but subtle beauty following her even when sub-conscious.

"Got your eyes on my sister then Blakey?" Yang grinned.

I felt myself blushing hard as soon as the words broke through the air. "N-no…" I stuttered helplessly. Yang grinned then turned back around leaving my embarrassed to hell and back. Ruby woke up turned to face me and winked.

"Don't worry 'bout her, it's what she does I guess…. You could call it her… hobby?"

 **okay okay, very short. Next time i promise it'll be longer, anyway it will be Christmas time and hey'll finally be getting off this bloody plane. I have made the plane journey chapters last a long time to kinda imitate the way a normal plane journey feels but i will be careful to stop it soon or else this whole story will be nothing but planes and moody yang and weiss which isn't much fun...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, short chapter last time… I apologise, but I have plans… I do, believe me this chapter may be a little bit longer. Actually, 'may', is the wrong word. This chapter WILL be MUCH longer. Without further ado let's get on with this!**

 **Enjoy** **̴**

Chapter nine (I think)

 **Weiss POV**

Getting off a plane had never seemed so difficult but eventually we managed and there was no problem with rude people. The airport was full of business men and women and families with children. I envied the couples who walked by hand in hand and smiling and once or twice looked over my shoulder at Yang to see in her eyes if she was still angry with me but her expression was hard to read. Ren and Nora were chatting the whole way but went significantly quitter on the taxi drive to where we were headed. It was strange how quickly relationships could fall apart.

I just hoped that Yang realized I still wanted her and loved her and trusted... So many things I would've done for her and with a few careless words that slipped out of my mouth before I could capture them and hold them back I had ruined it all.

I swallowed and finally looked up from my lap as we arrived. "I've never seen such a beautiful cottage!" I breathed. Yang was smiling.

"I know right?" Ruby said excitedly. "Our mum did so much for this place before she… passed away…"

"It's nice to be able to come back here every year and be able to have her with us." Yang said distantly. "Come on then guys let's get your stuff inside and pour some hot chocolate or whatever you guys want."

"I'll have some coffee!"

"No nora," Ren said sternly. "I've warned you enough times you intake of caffeine is not good for you, avoid it for a while."

"Come on!" She whined.

"Self-control is key!" Ren said slowly. Nora pecked him on the cheek making him blush like hell.

"I know it is silly, but it is Christmas and it isn't every day I get to drink coffee."

"Whatever…" He shook his head but couldn't keep his smile off his face.

"I know someone who isn't gonna wash his face for weeks…" Smirked yang and she faced me. "Come on Weiss, turn that frown upside down and wheel yourself in already!" She hadn't said it in a mean way, in fact the way she made it seem normal made me feel comforted.

So, wheeling myself up their sweet cobbled path I knocked on the door. A blonde muscly man opened the door and started squealing excitedly.

"Oh goosdness yang you sure have bought your friends round, now where is this beautiful girlfriend you talked so much about the other day hmm? And RUBY! You have grown o much, I see you must be ren and nora and you, blake? Sun, you must be sun, okay every body in, in, in and out of this freezing weather. I'm sure you suffer harsh weather much more frequently than I but I am sill quite a sucker for this place's winter… Oh mind your wheels, let me help you with that, up, two three! There we go, Yang could you put the luggage in the spare room please? Oh, and someone please the heating, I really am cold-"

"DAD!" shouted Ruby. "You can stop the monologue now. Tai-Yang embraced his daughter.  
"I know sweety it's just I haven't seen you for so long and if I don't talk quickly there's no way I can get round all there is to catch up on in just one day!"

"Grow ups…" Muttered yang as she grabbed our bags, giving her dad a quick kiss she went to a room near the back of the house.

 **Ruby pov.**

Dad kept on going on and on about how he was so unprepared and no matter how much we all tried to help he just wouldn't stop rambling on and on and on. I had told him frequently that if he didn't breathe we'd have to take him to the hospital and that he really didn't want to waste our time here did he? But I suppose he did because no one could get a word in edge ways. Anyways, Blake was eager to walk and see the country side so her and sun went out with Zwei, our dog, to see the sights. It was a small area though so we weren't exactly sure what sights they were expecting.

Ren and Nora and Weiss desperately wanted to play a game of monopoly so we just left them to it and that left me and yang and dad.

"So how have you been then girls, you have no idea how much I worry about you…"

"We've been okay although a bit scared since the explosion… Weiss was only recently paralyzed but because of her soon to be husbands successful medical business she was healed up pretty quick with all his freakishly unnatural concoctions." Yang said only slightly bitterly.

"Married?" Dad asked incredulously. "Isn't she you girlfri-"

"It didn't quite work out, we rushed into it and didn't realize how different we were. Anyway, she seems to have a different admirer called Calvin Scotchma."

"I don't want to marry him…" Whispered Weiss, none of us has even realized she had wheeled over here. "He's a horrid, horrid person, tests on animals and is intent on controlling my father's business. It is a marriage of alliance, a forced marriage and arranged one. My father claims that anything else would be disrespectful and sinful so I was forced into it."

"Weiss I know you don't want to marry him I was just explaining things to my father-"

"It's okay yang, I wasn't blaming you for anything. Just making sure you all knew that I wasn't a horrible brat like him."

With that she wheeled away ignoring Ren and Nora's shouts for her to return to the game. "What was that for Yang?" Tai asked.

"What?" She said bluntly.

"You know exactly what, she has a hard enough life style without you having to then jump on every single opportunity you have to insult and ridicule her!" I yelled taking everyone by surprise. "I'm going out, I don't even know why I thought the others should come in the first place!"

I ran out to go after Weiss but it wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. She was crying near our tree I the front garden.

"Weiss!" I called and she turned her head. I ran over. "Yang is just heartbroken is all, I know I seems like she's trying to get back at you for everything that's happened but all it is, is that she is annoyed with herself and instead of apologizing like most would she takes out her irritation on everyone and everything around her. Ad I know it's weird that she's the heartbroken one even though it was her who called it all off but I can see it in her eyes, the way she talks, and the way she moves. She would do anything for you, even if it cost her limb, even if it took all her money away from her. Even if it cost her life." I panted for breath after my monologue. "Oh god I'm starting to talk like dad…" I panted.

"I would do the same for her ruby, you know I would, it's just that when she does take out her anger on me I feel like she hates me and I know it's not true… I know she doesn't but it seems so real… the guilt she feels afterwards is a different story but I just want things to be right between us, I didn't mean to upset her… to break her heart… I didn't wish any of this ion her at all I just wanted us both to be happy… I wanted us to be together but now the wedding will come and I will be stuck with a freak who I don't even know… a freak who I haven't even met yet… And I can't cope any more…"

Yang walked us and saw us talking. She walked over with her head bowed down. "Ruby. Can we talk for a minute?"

I nodded and walked back inside, looking back one last time as I shut the door behind me. "Is she okay?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, she just wants yang to love her again. I told her that yang will always love her but she is too upset top even process it at the moment."

"I am positive they will work things out." smiled Ren. I sat down with them and out of view from everyone crossed my fingers beneath the table.

 **Major Schnee POV.**

I sighed and pulled off my glasses, giving them a polish before setting them down on the table once more and sipping the remnant of tea in my mug. My phone call was due in ten minutes so I decided to assure that my paper work was all prepared for the meeting. That is, if he required any paper work, which, knowing his professionalism, he didn't.

The phone rang, a simple chime ringing out and echoing in my office. I picked it up just before the last chime and said.

"Hello, this is Major Schnee, father of Weiss and winter Schnee how can I help you?"

"Hello Mr Schnee, this is Calvin scotchma. I would like to confirm the arrangements to meet up with my future fiancé Weiss Schnee your daughter?"

"Of course, of course. I have arranged you a flight on a first class plane to go to Italy for a weekend, get to know each other an dhwile you are there Weiss can show you the business plans for the future branch we plan to make there."

"What weekend will this be?"

"Would next weekend suit you?" I asked him carefully.

"No sir, as you may have been informed about, I have a very important evening to attend to as I plan to make a speech before a crowd of many intellects and highly respected scientists. It is a speech in which I will inform the science community of my recent advancements and concepts so I presume that that wouldn't suit you either."

I gulped, he'd caught me off guard, I should've remembered about this, how could I not? "Well maybe it may be educational for Weiss to learn some public speaking skills? I think that if you brought her along and publicly announced the arrangements for your marriage it may do her some good, after all, with all that has happened to her some respect from a highly respected crowd may get her looking professional again. So perhaps, If you don't mind, my daughter may have a meal with you prior to the speech and then partake in any interviews concerning her afterward and on another weekend we can arrange a weekend away?"

"I think that's be excellently time for I was unsure where and when to announce this great news." I could practically feel his smirk, the way of him saying, I already arranged this, I'm already one step ahead Major Schnee. I could her him snarling.

"Well, I am sure we can both agree that that is a safe plan but one more thing." I paused. "I would like to ensure that my daughter is safe so If you could please inform me of the security this venue will provide?"

He hesitated. "I am sure… I…"

"I see." I said shortly and paused, hoping my suspense could make him sure that I was in charge. "I suppose I will have to make some arrangements and hire security guards for the night. Well, I hope next time an occasion like this comes up you can make sure you have prepared every angle of it."

"Of course sir, I do my very best as I am sure you are aware."

"I will see you in the near future then Calvin."

And with that I waited until he put down tee phone and then put down mine as well. Perfect. All was going as planned, all was going perfectly.

 **Yang POV.**

"I love you Weiss. You're beautiful, talented, polite, and friendly, I love your cockiness, I love the way you smile. I love your eyes and the way the shine when you smile. I love you and want to be with you every second of the day but I know I can't. I know I can't because of this horrible wedding that you will have to attend. I know I can't because you are in such a high position and have so much wealth that marrying someone like me would make your father unhappy and would make life even harder for you. I know I can't because instead of telling you I stopped it all to save me from the harder fall when you marry someone else I told you I stopped it all because of a petty disagreement. I lied to you whom I love so much even if we may not know each other as well as we should. I lied to my father and made you feel guilty when it isn't you who is to blame I am so-"

She grabbed my face and kissed me. At first it was stiff as our heads clashed and collided but then I let her embrace me and relaxed letting our tongues intertwine and letting our hearts beat excitedly as they had done only a few hours ago.

"I don't care what my father thinks yang… we-" But I cut her off this time with another passionate kiss.

 **Ruby POV.**

"Dad, I think they may have apologized…!" I giggled.

Dad hesitated then walked over to the window peering out. He scrunched up his face at first as if afraid of what was going to happen and then smiled softly. "They're so cute together…" He sighed happily and then realized the three teens were watching him.

"Oh go back to your board game, it's not every day a dad gets to watch his daughter fall in love!"

"Oh my god they're kissing!" Yelled Nora excitedly. "We could go out and surprise them and then we could-"

"Nora, sit down. And please, leave them be. I think they need some time alone."

"I was only going to suggest throwing a party!"

"Don't worry Nora, we will have a party tomorrow anyway for Christmas! It's only Christmas eve today!"

"I love Christmas mornings!" Nora sang happily.

"Merry Christmas to you, merry Christmas every-body here's to friends old and new and to this Christmas time!" Ren hummed softly as Blake and sun came back inside.

"Wait, where's phyrra and Jaune?" Blake asked.

"We thought they were with you." Ren answered looking up from the game.

"I could've sworn he was!" I chimed in.

"No, he wasn't…" Sad sun uneasily, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I… I don't remember him even… coming in?" Blake said.

"No, no, I saw him, the blonde awkward one right?" Tai said cheekily.

"Oh... Well yeah, I suppose you could say that." Nora said.

"Him and the pretty red head girl- Pyhrra is it?- went to unload their stuff at the hotel…"

We all share a similar look, barely hiding our smiles and giggles.

"Ohh… Okayyy…. Nothing happened… AT ALL!" Nora laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**So I am aware that Christmas is long gone but in my story it is still Christmas at the moment… however I have no idea whatsoever what to write if I were to do a Christmassy chapter- I am out of the spirit now- so I have come up with a way to miss it all out and go back to my main plan… Sorry if you were maybe looking forward to it all :') I am very writers blocky atm…**

 **Chapter ten...?**

Ruby POV

As soon as the phone beeped over and over it sent sirens ringing in my brain, of course, of course the white fang would break their deal. I ran to it and picked it up wearily. "Hello?" I said slowly, trying hard not to yawn.

"Hello Miss Rose, how are you?" I heard major schnee's voice say. Just as I thought…

A part of me wanted to reply 'fine until you called', but I knew that he wouldn't be best pleased so just tried to put on a chirpy and cheerful voice. "I am great sir, having a great time with my family-"

"Ah, you see, about that. I understand that we said the fighting had stopped for a few days, for a minor truce, I am afraid to say that the white fang have not ceased fire and are threatening to start again in a few hours… Which puts me in a very difficult position. Weiss is also needed back at home, we have some important issues to discuss. So I need you to inform your family and friends that we are to get back to Russia ASAP. I apologise sincerely."

I sniffed. The one day I see everyone happy, ruined, crushed, distinguished by these idiots at war who can't keep their guns unloaded for one single day. "Y-yes sir…" I stammered, feeling it catch slightly in my tightening throat. There was an icy silence at the other end of the phone and I hung up.

Yang POV

I threw mine and Weiss' stuff into the cases and put them onto the air ships that were already powered and waiting outside our door. Every day more new technical advancements were made by calvin scotchma, and I was getting even more sick to my stomach as I saw them. Because every time that name came into my mind came a terrifying image of my dearest girlfriend being stolen from my arms and taken away to be married by a freak.

I panted, realising that I had been holding my breath and punched the wall in frustration. Merry Christmas to me, I thought sarcastically as I boarded to offload our things. Then I stepped back outside to help the others and say my farewells to our father once again, after another long hard year.

"Bye dad…"

"Bye my little dragon…" He sniffed. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, I would stay happy, I would bite my tongue, squeeze my eyes shut tight and would hold them, no, force them in but I couldn't and a huge sob- cry- escaped my throat. I sobbed and sobbed into his shoulder and he patted my back softly, as he always had done when I was younger. Ruby joined the hug and I felt my dad wipe his eyes, staying strong for the both of us as he always had done, and as I'd always tried to do but failed.

"Yang, the guards are waiting impatiently for us on the ship…" She whispered softly…

"I know Blake, tell them to let us have this moment… Please…"

"I'll try…" She said through clenched teeth.

Three hours later.

Weiss POV

We were here, the soft squishy mud beneath my wheels. The desperate pushes and struggle of my friends as they tried to help me get out and get to dry land. The amount of excruciating pain I went through, emotionally and physically, to get to the concrete patio outside my house. The things that were now a permanent way of life for me, but things that I could never, ever get used to.

I saw father and winter and a strange man waiting for me. Except that strange man had a name, and I knew the name, and I knew it was my fate waiting before me. A part of me wanted to leap away and run like I always used to do when I was scared. But my brain and heart knew that I could no longer do that.

"Hello again Weiss." Father greeted. "This is Calvin Scotchma, your new fiancé."

"I have heard many great things Mr Scotchma, I am pleased to finally make your acquaintance."

"I would be interested to discuss those great things over dinner tonight, dearest." I went stiff at the words.

"Pardon?" I said instinctively then my hand shot to my mouth. I got a warning glare from Winter and a disapproving look from my father.

"Ignore my daughters rudeness, it seems she has forgotten her manners while hanging out with those foolish half-people on holiday."

"I do beg your pardon sir, half-people?"

"Oh yes, those faunices…"

"Hm, not my finest creation I must say, but they definitely have some incredibly refined skills that us as normal humans do not have and will never acquire, I do ask you to tone down your opinions and views- especially those of my creations which I worked exceedingly hard to create."

I cringed, father was off form, he knew he was, and he had no way to save himself. He also knew that there was no point to try and redeem himself, for that would only land him in deeper trouble.

"I am deeply sorry, how about let's get out of the cold and inside, where we can discuss matters of the engagement and wedding in the lounge?"

"That sounds very nice." My sister agreed pleasantly.

"I dare say you do lead a grand life here in the middle of a warzone!" Smirked my soon to be husband.

"Of course, we set our standards high here."

"For yourself, indeed, for your soilders, not so much." Calvin tutted.

I saw my sisters jaw tighten and her fists clench. I also noticed that Calvin took in every aspect of her annoyance, she must've seen this too because she quickly untensed and led him through the door and shut it firmly behind us. The first thing he did was hang his coat up and survey my half wrecked room.

"So this is where you fell dearest?" He asked, rubbing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes." I said through my teeth. "I need some time alone. Please leave."

"Ah, I see, well I know where I am unwanted, indeed I do, yes, I'll leave you to it."

I sighed in relief as he shut the door behind him, and wheeled myself around to face out of the hole in the crumbling wall. I saw a bright burning bird before me, it smiled winked, flapped its wings and swiftly, gracefully swooped down to the battlefield where a silent war was waging.

I felt a smile on my face from the moment I saw her and it stayed with me until dinner that night, and even after when I was lying on my bed, trying to get to sleep. I didn't think about the war, and pretended not to hear the gunshots, just keeping her lilac eyes in my mind, her golden, burning hair, her cheeky smile and soon, i was drifting slowly to sleep.

Blake POV

I panted hard as I ducked for cover behind the concrete slab, it seemed like a fragile cover, but it'd do for now as I just took a break for a drink and a few minutes to catch my breath and make a makeshift bandage for my bleeding arms.

But I had no such luck as I heard crunching and crackling nearby, or was it? The enhanced hearing made it hard to tell what was close and what was far, regardless I made my move and swiftly padded away, to another broken scrap, on and on I repeated this until I heard a muffled- "lost 'em"- and heard them move away.

My heart pounding, and my ears ringing from the relentless fire of gunshots, I slowly bandaged myself up, careful not to use dirty fabric, reloaded, and sat there for a few moments. There was not much more to do out here. I wanted to be back at home, reading by the campfire, snuggled on a comfortable sofa but—

"Over this way!" I heard someone exclaim.

"I think I saw someone the other way though Cinder!"

"Nope, I definitely saw someone, there somewhere here…"

"I SEE HER! THAT WAY!"

But the footsteps did not advance toward me, they went the opposite way. It was time for me to make my move.

Ruby POV

I kneeled onto the ground with my hands behind my head as they ordered me and some other workers to.

Gun pointed to my head they demanded answers for questions I didn't know the answers to. And kept on beating us if we answered something that sounded remotely off. Then Qrow walked in.

"N-NO!" I screamed, not wanting my own uncle to get into any trouble. They kicked me down and I glimpsed my uncle running toward me before being pulled away. The silence after he'd been knocked down was deafening.

"Where's the mixture!" They demanded again. Suddenly my uncle perked up a bit, squirmed around desperately and then turned into a sleep black crow. "The one that does that!" The said in awe and I seized my chance, grabbing cresent rose I bashed the soldier behind me and opened it out fully. It felt natural, I swung it expertly around me, using it as a way to manoeuvre around them, back flipping, slicing, shooting. Only realising after what I'd done. One man remained standing.

"Well, well, well… Little red. I can call you that right? It seems I'll be off for now, but don't think the white fang will not know about you, that talent… Is… somewhat unpractised and faulty but you have potential little red. I hope to see you again.." And with a tip of his red striped bowler hat he too turned into an eagle and flew away into the distance.

"It seems they have gotten their hands on some kind of similar concoction regardless…" I heard Qroe rasp. I ran to him.

"You okay uncle?" I said softly.

"Yeah, just a mere scratch." He said. "I better get back out there… It's time I found out what's going on."

"I'm coming with you!" I said determined to prove myself to him.

"No kiddo, you ain't. No matter how awesome you're lil' performance was just now, no matter how much talent and "potential" you have, you are nowhere NEAR ready to go out there, besides, it isn't your place."

And with that he walked away with me feeling down and annoyed that even after what I'd done he still didn't believe in me. Still deemed me an irresponsible child, well, I was going to prove him wrong.

Yang POV.

I searched for Blake, whom I hadn't seen for the whole time we'd been out and started to panic. No one around seemed to have any supplies, nor any clue how to do any basic first aid and I needed someone to help, and fast.

Normally we stayed close by to each other out here, but today was rushed, unplanned, and no one wanted to be here, not on Christmas day- not on any day.

It was an unfortunate series of events that had led from one to the other to the other, in a never ending circle and I was weary and tired of it all. But still, here I was, caked in mud, blood and dripping wet, searching desperately for help. But I knew none was coming so I grabed three or four pairs of hands and led them to an abandoned building. Some I had to carry, others I had to drag. It was excruciating for them and me, my bloody palms tearing open as the strain opened unhealed and sloppily stitched wounds.

I cried out in agony and finally the last one was on relatively safe ground. I counted them, a few were still standing, and I grabbed them. The smallest, I ordered to grab one person and haul them back to camp. I grabbed three, the others grabbed two each and we jogged steadily to the gates, which were gradually closing, signalling the end of our shift. I looked around desperately for other stragglers and saw a few muscly blokes who agreed to take my load as I helped a few more injured. We were up to our knees in mud and desperately crawling to the gates until finally bundling in and falling into a great mass of people. Panting, sweating I got up and picked the injured up again and headed toward the medical ward.

To find it completely wrecked, bodies strewn everywhere and blood dripping off my sisters hands and weapon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for years—okay you know what I mean :')…**

 **I will try, I really will, promise! Once a month is my aim at the moment, hopefully I can improve it!** **well, without further ado let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Yang POV**

"Yang!" Ruby said suddenly, breaking the disturbing silence that had been between us. "It's not what you think! I promise it's not-"

"It doesn't matter what this is Ruby… But I don't want to hear another word of it. I don't care what happens now. I want to.. Get away…" I burst into tears and fled away from the building and away from my sister. It was unfair of me, and I realised that as I ran from the problem. She could have been defending herself, she could have been protecting Qrow, or anything. I should've let her explain, but there we go, that's just how it was now I guess.

I am an oversensitive person, I do realise that, I just wish I could control the sensitiveness more. It is frustrating even for me when I get like this, because I make mistakes I instantly regret and I always leap without looking. I shook my head and ran on until I reached the little underground construction area where we were going to start creating new dorms. I felt much happier about this change, it would mean we'd final have more safety than the stupid old sheds we had slept in before.

The countless times this army had fought against itself just for the opportunity for clean beds and separated rooms that weren't, preferably, infested with mice and other unruly looking rodents. We called them the night crawlers, that way the term could range from even the tiniest spider to the largest rat.

I normally had no problems with creepy crawly weird infestations but my friends and sister did and we had recently discovered, thanks to the medical department, that they did, indeed, carry diseases. Like they didn't know before.

A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my daze and I flinched- not from pain- mostly from shock.

"Hey…" A small voice said quietly. "I'm pretty new round here, would you mind showing me the way to the dorms?"

I turned around then stepped back in shock. The boy, I swear, looked little more than twelve. He reached my armpit in height and his hair was an unruly mass of dark muddy brown hair. He had pistachio green eyes and seemingly tanned skin. He wore that of a farmers suit and had knee high farmers wellies as his only foot wear. His small backpack resting lightly on his shoulders told me he had no more belongings and that he'd already gone through his checks so I nodded.

"How old are you then?" I asked out of curiosity and motioned the way as I trenched toward the barn-type shack.

"H-heh… I get asked that a lot." He swung his arms behind his head. "Thing is, I don't really know myself, I have a strange situation going on right now so… "

"Well okay then…" I said sarcastically, already having decided that this boy was nuts. I stopped in suddenly in front of the barn. "There you go then, Oscar was it, here's the barn."

He smiled to himself. "From a barn, to a barn… That's how my life works. Irony…" He tuted and squelched toward the building. Then he turned, cocked his head to one side in confusion, smiled then waved. I felt completely and utterly disconcerted by his presence and the second the door swung shut I shivered in my uniform. I pulled the coat tighter around my shoulders and wandered away.

I tried for ages to think of what seemed so off about the boy but I couldn't for the life of me understand. I just shook my head and tutted. "Just a madman like the rest of us, I guess…"

 **Calvin Scotchma POV**

I smashed my fist against the table in front of the man, for a multi-millionaire he was incredibly dense. He smirked at my annoyance and just leant back in his chair, his eyes never lifting away from me.

"You do seem to have lost your composure. I arranged the marriage because you both have reasonable wages and an provide for yourselves as well as being able to help each other out, you both have respectable positions, both young and able to produce another heir. I do hope…" Major Schnee leant forward. "You do not disappoint me by throwing away all you stand for, and spend all your money on yet another useless prank- or 'so called experiment'- and then even have the cheek to ask me for a loan?" He tutted.

"You are so ignorant Mr. Schnee… so ignorant… I will show you, these weapons, they will help you win the war! They will help stop the fighting—"

"Or…" He began with a grave face. "Or they will make the battle escalate… These weapons will turn against you. I am warning you Mr. Scotchma…" He spat my name as if the very syllables burned his tongue. "If they turn against you… You are very much on your own…" He stood and looked down on me. I bowed and felt myself gulp nervously as I left the office.

"There is no way I am letting you do this Calvin…." He said in a threatening tone. "You won't succeed, not over my dead body." My eyes widened as an idea began to form in my head but I shook it away.

"You'll regret this Major, I know you will… even if you don't yourself." And with that final statement I opened and slammed the door behind me.

 **Major Schnee**

I shook my head in disappointment and pity for the young pubescent man; I decided it had to be the mood swings. The stupid idiot had made a fool of himself again, I had been off guard a little too but I have regained my ground, he is once again vulnerable.

I felt a sudden pang of guilt for making my daughter marry this walking freak show but pushed it away as quickly as it had come. I didn't need my emotions taking over this time, I never had when making important decisions, why now?

I heard three rapid taps on the doorway and walked calmly toward it. I opened it suddenly and saw Klein standing there, I noticed his two personalities again, fighting for control and sighed in exasperation. He noticed me and handed me some letters before walking off quickly. He seemed to be trying hard to force it away and to fight it so I didn't mind too much this time, but he knew his job was hanging on a mere thread that was, at this current point in time, dangling very, very loosely. I shook my head and closed the door behind me before sitting down slowly, grabbing my silver letter opener and neatly ripping open the paper. My eyes widened and then my vision went white.

 **Ruby rose**

She'd left me. I sunk to my knees. She'd really left me, my own sister. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, trying to fight the tears, and pictured what it must of looked like. But I didn't have to picture it. Every time I closed my eyes the horrors replayed in my mind.

It had been almost as if I had been possessed by some evil spirit, my blade slashing, slicing and ripping and tearing. I screamed into the air, piercing the deafening silence with my raw rasping voice. I thrashed against invisible chains that kept me stranded in the pool of thick blood and strewn limbs.

"WHY DID I DO IT!" I screamed to no one in particular. "Why…" I whimpered, rocking back and forth in sorrow, drowning in the pool of blood, becoming watery now as my tears mixed in with it. I must have cried for hours before unknown hands dragged me away and my vision went white.

 _Beep, beep, beep…. Beep, beep, beep… beep, beep, beep…_

 **I stared at the bleak expanse around me, the vast White Plains; I called them plains quite simply because they were plain, not because they were beautiful rolling hills full of greenery and beautiful sunsets, and felt nothing. The intense numbness was the worst kind of pain I had ever felt and I couldn't take it. I tried to move myself around, I tried to wiggle my toes, my fingers, shake my legs and work some looseness into my body but nothing worked. I was frozen. And slowly, slowly, the whiteness began to creep its way up my body until my thoughts were frozen too.**

 _Beep, beep, beep… Beep, beep, beep… Beep, beep, beep…_

I sat up bolt upright and turned my head side to side frantically. A massive sigh of relief made me realise it was only a nightmare and I began to wipe my clammy palms on what seemed to be a hospital gown. I… I was in hospital?

I wiped my blurry vision with the back of my hand and waited as my eyes began to focus on the indistinct voices and my strange hearing began to suddenly form on the lips of worried nurses and doctors. I was confused to say the least but didn't really question it.

 _But… was it_ _ **all**_ _a nightmare? Was it all_ _ **really**_ _some made up nonsense?_

As I looked up to see my sisters flaming orange hair and angry, diluted lilac eyes and deep set frown something in the way she stood told me it hadn't been. I flopped back down onto my pillow with a sigh. "What?" I snapped, well, I had meant to snap, it just came out as a strangled noice from the back of my throat. I felt like I was dying all of a sudden and my hands flew up to my neck in blind panic, clawing at it. _Why couldn't I speak… is it just my ears? Do I really sound that inhuman?_

"It's another of his experiments…" I heard a trail of conversation say.

"What do you mean it says he's dying? Explain yourself…!"

"Y-you mean… she's turning into a m-monster?"

"She's turning into a monster…?"

"H-he's… a monster now?"

"N-no! He can't be a m-m-monster… HE STILL LOOKS HUMAN GOD DAMMIT!"

My eyes widened in shock and I shook my head. This couldn't be happening, could it? A slither of doubt was soon diminished when I remembered Calvin Scotchma, his experiments, the faunices. But me? I was… a monster now? I didn't know, I had only heard other conversations. I pleaded with my sister to tell me what was going on but she looked at me with hollow, empty eyes- the same look she'd had when mum had died, opened her mouth to say silently 'I love you always', and then she turned and left.

I don't think she realised, but I saw her shoulders shake on the way out.

 **I am going to pump out another chapter, it will mainly be Ruby and Blake's point of vew so be prepared… I think you'll like it, I do hope so, I finally have some inspiration and am dying to get the words down onto paper.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, hi! I wanna get writing! Let's do this! I have an hour probably until I am nagged to get to bed sooo… let's go, go, go!**

 **Enjoyyy!**

 **Chapter twelve**

 **Nightmares and fantasies**

 **Ruby rose**

So I guessed that was it now. I was a monster. Now classified as dead in my sisters eyes, those strange hollow and diluted eyes. I rolled onto my side; I didn't even know why I was here, or why I had weird tubes connected to me from all different places, why I had a mask on, why there was an incessant beeping sound in the background.

"Hello Miss, I see that you are finally awake! May I be at your assistance in any way?"

I had already decided I didn't like this nurse, she seemed to fake, her smile looked pained, her eyes wore the same hollow look as my sisters. She was so young and pretty but had clearly seen too much, experienced too much, heard too much. I began to pity her, but I didn't entirely trust her.

She handed me a notebook and a sharpie then and I looked at it in horror. This was the only way forward now. I was scared; so, so scared.

I scrawled a scribbly few words with my shaking hand and she frowned at the letters a moment before brightening again and nodding, as if she was pleased I was literate and that it had only been my handwriting that was messed up.

"Well, we are not quite sure why you're here quite yet, the medicine Calvin created is not particularly the best thing for your bodies and most of these people are dying in here… but you… You will most definitely have the ability to first, fight off the first stage of this, where your body is battling against the drug, second, control the two parts of you and third, live a semi-normal life one day…"

 _Beep, beep, beep… beep, beep, beep… beep, beep, beep…_

I don't think the sound had ever ceased but i only became aware of it, painfully aware, while the woman started to round off her essay. It drowned out the last of her monologue except for the words semi-normal and I groaned inwardly as I heard her say that.

" _ **semi normal…"**_ _what is it now then? What will it be for the next weeks? Months? Years?_

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **I gasped as I stumbled to the ground again, I scrambled, crawled, clawed at the air, desperate for some grip of reality, something tangible to distinguish it from the blur of reality. Nothing but blackness, a sickening darkness that swirled around me, pressed down on my like a heavy blanket, tormented me and sent a frightening chill down my spine. I didn't cry out, I didn't dare: what if something was lurking somewhere in the corners? Were there any corners? Was I in a wide open space or a cramped closed in room, at the moment it didn't seem to be anything. It seemed to waft in and out, and the haze in my vision didn't seem to help. Wherever I was, I was very definitely falling, and I had dragged someone with me on the way down.**

I woke up in tears and a cold sweat as I scanned the dark dorm. The only sight was sleeping lumps of bodies and soft snoring from one side of the barn. I opened the compartment in the slats behind my bed and snatched out my diary. I wrote down every detail of the dream and then jammed my hand even further into the slats to take out my dream catcher. I had a ritual when I got nightmares, I would always write them down, and afterward I would always make a wish with the dream catcher clutched tight in my whitening knuckles.

I decided to roll back onto my stomach, put away the special objects and rest my head onto the soft pillow. Closing my eyes I am immediately swept into a, restless, but far more peaceful sleep.

 **Ruby rose**

I closed my eyes, almost willing the nightmares back, the land had turned black, I had been dragged down, down by caring hands… my eyes had flashed open and I'd seen Blake. For a split second I had seen her and I wanted to see her once more.

I tried to sit up and then realised that there were straps round my ankles and arms and wrists and legs. That smug look was once again on the greasy haired freak. Calvin Scotchma.

I screamed, that horrible strangled sound escaping my dry cracked lips and writhed against my bonds. Every part of the way I moved felt wrong, inhuman… like a… _monster…._

"You are the only test that worked." He said with a nod of dismissal to the scientists and nurses around him, they scurried away obediently. "Don't screw it up. Young Rose."

He spat my name in disgust almost. "Why you had to become the only test that worked, well no one knows, but it seems that you won't even become- fully- what I want you to become…" He sighed and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Are you not going to answer me at all?"

"I c-can't… ssppeaaaak…" I slurred with great difficulty, it was almost there, but my words were still coming out, joined together with the painful strangled noises.

He laughed. "Ah, I see, they did tell me to come back this afternoon, I didn't listen really…. Huh, I suppose they were right. Well…" He patted me on the head mockingly and I hissed. "good night little lab rat, sleep tight!"

I felt a low growl forming in my throat but pushed it back as he exited. I was already inhuman, pushed away like a monster, and even by my own sister. She'd never been good with the trust. Never. She hated problems like these, she hated to see her family hurt and/or dying, but when they were she would panic, get scared and flee. She'd never stick around. She was just like Raven, just like her own mum who she 'despised' so much.

I sighed, I knew I was being bitter, but what ese was there for me to do. No one ever came, no one cared to come. I didn't even really know if they were allowed. I knew nothing about what was going on.

Then I realised I didn't even know where I was.

 **Blake Belladonna**

I was confused when I woke up, because while I had been dreaming the subconscious part of my mind seemed to constantly remind me that, if only for a split second, Ruby had been in my dream. She'd been there, I was dragging her down, and she wasn't screaming or crying, she was smiling and trusted me.

Even though it had only been a dream, a short one at that, a part of me felt warm inside. She'd _trusted_ me. Someone had finally put their faith in me. It was strange to have such a warm feeling within me even with the war raging around me and the distant shouts and gunshots. But I did, and for the first time I didn't even feel guilty.

I got out of bed to watch the sun rise and pulled a grey hoodie over my uniform, I hadn't realised that I had been wearing it all through the night- mine and Yang's shift had been tough.

Stepping into the chilly morning I sat down on a tattered bench and despite the beauty of the dewy morning the incessant explosions and gunfire drilled into my mind. And then it all stopped as I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and a warm body snuggle beside me.

I didn't even have to look to know who it was. My mind seemed to urge my mouth to form words but I couldn't, my lips just opened and closed in wonder and awe for the beautiful teen before me. Her soft red hair flew around her shoulders gracefully, as she stared intensely at me. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with a strange burst of happiness before they glazed over, it was if two souls battled for control within her.

I looked away, a bright blush burning on my face. "I had a dream ab-" I looked at her and smiled softly, we'd both spoken at the same time.

"What was it about?" She asked me curiously. Then I realised one more thing. She had a grey bushy tail, tipped in white, and two furry ears, similar to the tail, the silky fur was also tipped with white.

"You're a… faunice?"

"Yeah… I mean… Not really."

"What does that mean?" I asked her with a giggle. She looked at me with a stern look, as if to tell me off.

"N-nothing…" she looked ashamed almost, so I let the subject drop. Her eyes were soft but a bright burning anger hid behind the haze.

"Are you okay?"

"well… I should be on my… l-life support… or I think that's…. what…. Iiiiitttttttttttt…" She was slurring and her eyes rolled back into her head. I panicked and grabbed her, bundled inot my arms and began to run to the hospital ward.

"SOMEONE HELP!" I screeched into the dull air. Silence. I tried again. "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! PLEASE COME! PLEASE!"

And suddenly footsteps rumbled along the halls.

-"turn on the machine"-

-"take the girl"-

-"what happened"-

I looked at all the faces encircling me, nausea washing over me I stumbled back to the door. Her dreary eyes caught mine and she lifted her arm, wanting me back, but I shook my head and retreated further back. _I'm so sorry Ruby…_

 **Ruby rose**

It's not like I hadn't known she was going to leave- it took her longer but she did it. Good for her, at least she has that freedom. The only freedom I have are my thoughts, and they seem to be getting more and more worrying these days. But I still try to think as little as possible so that I can be sure no one has developed some mind reading tablet or whatever.

I didn't get it, I didn't get much these days, everything was blurry and fuzzy and confusing. Big questions hurt my eyes and made me lose it. Bright lights made me have seizures. Things like that. But still no one ever came back after they saw me like this.

Well, this was it then, this was me.

 _It's not you, you can be more than this…._

 _ **Hahah, yeah sure, of course.**_

 _You're a new voice in my mind, hello, welcome to the Ruby show- in which,everyone turns into a monster and experiences the crushing feeling of being left alone to the darkness—_

 _ **I get it. I get it. I AM you, just for the record. Well, I am you NOW- since I am a monster and your part monster—**_

 _Waaaiiiittt…. You're the monster part of me?_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _GOD DAMN YOU, YOU RUINED MY LIFE!_

 _ **The feeling is mutual.**_

 _Really?_

 _ **well, mine has far more logic to it but sure…**_

 _Are you calling me illogical?_

 _ **Hahah, yes.**_

 _That's not nice, but you know, I think I can get used to you. At least you won't leave me._

 _ **I AM you, duh. Also, you shouldn't hate me you should hate that Calvin dude.**_

And the conversation ended there because something happened with the doctors- I can't really remember. But a few poisonous words woke me from my trance. "Hello, little. Rose."

"H-hi person!" I didn't even bother to open my eyes.

"You are controlling it, I see."

I giggled, "I don't see."

"Open your eyes then."

"Noooooooooo." I said, it sounded painfully childish- but why should I care?

"I came here to tell you that you're permitted to go."

"Yay!" And with that I jumped to my feet and walked right out of the ward.

 **Hi hi! I am going to post two more chapters (probably just one after thinking about it) today!** **see yaaa**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again! Hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter thirteen**

 **Fear and happiness**

 **Blake Belladonna**

I saw her wandering across the mud, bushy tail swinging and a spring in her step. I felt ashamed to have done that to her, to have walked away when she needed me the most, when she'd needed all of her friends the most.

I shook my head, shoved my hands deep into my pockets and walked on through the bitter coldness. I hated it here. Everything was broken, including the people now; including our hearts, including our souls, and even just including our bones.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to the air.

"I know you are." Her voice whispered back. I turned my head to the side where she had been but she was no longer standing there. "I'm right here Blake…" I turned to my left and almost screamed before realizing I didn't feel threatened at all.

She put a black paw on my shoulder; her fur was silky save for the white jagged plates that served as a minimal form of Armour. I sensed someone behind us and flinched at his gaze. Calvin Scotchma. "See this is what I call a success for project Grimm!" I felt the paw transform into a hand and saw her small figure and bright smile come back, as well as a spark of determination in her eyes. She reached behind her to under her cape and a red scythe unfolded in her arms.

She swung it above her head and in a figure of eight around her body in expert techniques. "I see…" Calvin said with a smirk. A snap of his fingers and many doctors were surrounding ruby. But she kept her weapon going with a strength I'd never thought she had in her.

"Leave me alone." She said with an intimidating calmness.

The nurses and doctors retreated and Ruby's eyes turned to Calvin. "Now, YOU leave me alone too."

"But I gave you this strength."

"No you didn't, I've been training since the age of six." She swung the scythe so it rested on her shoulder. "I am pretty much an expert now Calvin. You've done what you needed to do, now _**go**_."

The strange interaction I was watching came to an end quicker than I expected as Calvin tipped down his head and walked away toward the Schnee manor house. Something wasn't quite right, there should have been more resistance… As soon as he was, presumably, out of earshot I heard a yelp and saw ruby fall to the ground with a loud thud. Her whole body was twitching and convulsing in strange angles and claws started to poke out of where her nails were.

But she fought it off somehow and forced herself to calm down. "B-blake… th-thank youuuuuuu f-f-f-for n-n-not leavinngggg….." She was frothing at the mouth like a rabid animal and started to cough up blood. I started panicking, forcing tears back, I hated seeing her like this.

"DOCTOR!" I yelled into the rapidly darkening abyss. "SOMEONE HELP!"

 **Ruby rose**

Flashing machines and beeping noises bought me back to reality and I blinked away any trace of fear or resentment of this horrible ward I seemed to live in now. I rolled my head to the left of me to see flowers and a few scrappy pieces of paper with "get well soon" messages. I almost threw back my head and laughed at that, but I didn't laugh because as soon as I started to I began to notice the aching in my dry throat and tensed body.

"W-where am I again?" I asked no one in particular but received an answer anyway.

"Ward three, intensive care and life support."

"Oh, great."

"Mhm…" I think she'd lost interest and/or forgotten what we were talking about because in no way, shape, or form did that shitty answer make me feel any fucking better about my life right then.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Millions (not really, just two, but It sounded dramatic didn't it?) of doctors rushed to my bedside and interrogated me.

"are you okay?" I was asked a million AND one times.

"EEEEYEP IT'S NOT LIKE I'M PRACTICALLY DEAD APART FROM THIS INCESSENT BEEPING FROM MY LIFE SUPPORT! HAHAHAHA, HILARIOUS ISN'T IT?!"

"We understand that you are in a state of shock-"

"HAHAHAHAHAH, SHOCK HUH? I THINK YOU MISUNDERSTRAND! I MIGHT BE LOSING MY LIFE!"

"We do understand Ruby, you are under extremely traumatic circumstances, but we do urge you to remain calm…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU GUYS ARE BLOODY HILARIOUS!" and I think I may have been drugged at that moment because I felt my eyes roll back in my head and everything began to go dark.

 **Major Schnee**

My trembling hands clutched the brittle paper in terror, my eyes were blurry, under the haze of the scrawled message. _"Not over my dead body…"_ The message echoed over and over in my head, had I really said that? And… had he… taken it literally?

My heart crashed against my chest, what had I done? I turned over the tiny sheet and saw a few more words. " _watch your back, Schnee…"_

 **Weiss Schnee**

I sat at the hole I'd fallen out of and stared longingly at the people. They seemed so positive and bright, even when on a battle field. I yearned to be out there fighting for my life with them. I yearned the fire burning in my eyes and I yearned being able to… to… _run… to run again… to sprint so far that the wind brushes your face and your arms swing wildly beside you…_ I put my head in my hands, pressing against my eyes and forcing the tears back.

"Hello miss, can I 'elp ya at all?"

"Did you pass on the letter?"

"aye, I did, of course miss. A mighty good plan if ya ask me!" I turned to him, hoping the tears didn't show.

"Thank you, Klein."

"Eh, no probs missus! Ima just 'opin that yer father don't find out- for your sake missus!" He began to cough violently and shook his head. "Anyway ma'am…" He said with a wink. "You mustn't be scared to cry in front of me, shall I leave you or is there anything else?"

"One more thing, Klein…"

He came toward me and knelt down next to me where I was sitting on the floor. "Can you help me back into my chair?"

"Of course!" And he did so, very gentlemanly.

"Klein, if this works… do you still think I'll have to marry him?"

"Well, unless your father is a complete and utter p-plonker, if I dare say myself, then no. But if I were him I would definitely let you be with whoever the hell you wanted? Isn't that so ma'am?"

"Of course, hahah…" It was funny hearing him curse when his- let's just say, posher- self took over. I turned my head to the side to see Yang shivering in the cold.

"YANG!" I screamed with a stupid grin painted on my face and desperately tried to make my feet move. Instead I threw myself out the wheelchair and dragged my body to the edge of the room and clutched the remaining wall left.

"YANG!" I sobbed. She nodded faintly but didn't look up. Tears streamed down my face in desperation.

"That'll be all Klein…"

"O-okay Ma'am…"

 **Yang Xiaolong**

"I'm so sorry Weiss…" I whispered into the darkness.

"YANG!" I heard her scream again.

I nodded. This was the right decision. She was going to marry someone else, I have to get over her, I know she doesn't want to, I know she doesn't have any choice in the matter but still, I can't still try and cling to a pointless dream. I can't keep hoping in the slim chance that one day we'll manage to find a way. Because there is no use.

I looked up finally, tearing my tearful gaze to her room. I saw her hanging to the broken wall, her body dragging on the floor in a twisted angle. Her wheelchair was tipped up behind her, she'd made a desperate attempt to see me… Just to see… _me?_

I couldn't leave her here, and I began to sprint to the house, pulling up my black hoodie over my giveaway hair. I just left two sides hanging over my shoulders. I gripped onto the pipe and began to pull myself up.

And suddenly I felt two weak arms dragging me up and in onto a cold hard floor.

"Y-yang… you… came…" I didn't reply but I pulled her toward me, her head on my shoulder and my arms around her. I kissed her neck softly and held her close.

"I wish I could tell you…"

"That you'd never let me go?" She looked up at me. "I wish I could say the same…."

"B-but…" I sobbed and tore of my glasses. "I fucking love you Weiss… I hate this…But I love you…"

"I KNOW…" she sobbed into my chest, clutching my shoulders desperately. "I know…" She was trying to drag herself up onto my lap but she was slipping. I felt so horrible, there was nothing I could do to save her, paralysis was unsaveable… I helped her up and stroked her cheek, slowly bringing her face toward mine until our foreheads were touching. "I love you Weiss…"

"I love you too Yang…" And then our mouths reached and we kissed for what felt like an eternity under the light of the moon. I felt tempted to jump out at that moment. So we'd both be… _the same…_ But if I did that… how would I help her afterwards? I'd have to leave the army and possibly never ever see her again.

"I want to run Yang. I want to run again."

"We have to walk before we run Weiss…"

There was a rebellious gleam in her eyes as she looked up at me this time. "We don't _have_ to do anything Yang…"

I beamed down at her and stroked her hair. "I suppose you're right…"

 **WELP I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT ONE :D**

 **AHHHHHHHHH I haven't chatted with ya'll for agES! So how are you then my dudes! I hope you like how the story is going, I have an aim for the next few days. I will be trying to get five chapters done (whenever I set goals I hardly ever reach them oops) But at the very least two more chapters for this story and for time to be awesome I hope I can get AT LEAST ONE DONE :')**

 **SO YE! That's the plan my dudes** **I CAN'T WAIT TO CHAT WITH YA'LL AGAIN! [INSERT HAPPNESS HERE]**


End file.
